My Abstract Truths
by Domonique Marie
Summary: Justin Bieber is just another teen sensation who is just as snobby as the rest. But what happens when you put him with a tutor who's best friends with his enemy? Will he shake Priscilla Lane off or will she change him into the boy he wants to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Justin-**

"Justin! Justin! Justin!" the reporters screamed in my face. Ugh, I hated this shit. People always screaming my name and tying to get an answer out of me. Oh i'll give you an answer alright, get a fucking life you lowlifes!

Why hello, I am Justin Drew Bieber, and I run this place. I'm a top hit teen sensation, with good lucks, good vocals, and smooth pick up lines for the ladies. I am just like any other 16 year old, I like to party, drink, have a little fun, and live life. I don't take no for an answer, and i'm just as cocky as the next teen star. Yepp, I am living the life, and no one can change me. Not even my mother.

I entered the club quickly before anyone tried to grab my sleeve. I hated when they did that. But i guess that's how amazing I was. I went into the very back of the crowded room, that was full of people grinding and having a good time.

I met up with my top posse: Christian, Caitlin, Ryan, and Chaz. They were pretty chill about hanging out with me and the paparrazi hanging on to me like dogs. They loved the publicity for themselves and being in the spotlight. I knew they were using me, but I didn't give a fuck.

Caitlin, like usual, wiggled on top so that she was on top of my lap. We were the "it" couple right now, but I didn't even have a single feeling of affection for her. She ran her soft fingers through my light brown hair and smiled at me with her glossy lips. I looked up at her and gave her a small smile. I leaned up and kissed her neck, softly. She sighed.

I looked over at Ryan and Chaz who already had dames in their laps. Ryan's girl looked like she was eating him, and Chaz was just flirting his way up that girl's skirt. Christian, Caitlin's brother, sat there, drinking beer quietly in his corner. I always felt bad for the kid, but I never did anything to help him out. I bit my lip and looked back at the dancing scene.

I closed my eyes shut and tried to imagine myself in a quiet place. Maybe with a girl who wasn't snobby or who could put up with my shit. I saw her, wearing all white and her orange braids in the sunlight. I smiled at her and kissed her softly. I opened my eyes and it was just Caitlin's lips locked on mine. I just kissed her roughly, the way she liked it.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

Another day, another week, another month, another year. Passing by like leaves in the summer. I looked out the window of the tour bus and tapped my pencil on the table. The yellow and red rays of the sun glowed while the sun slowly set. I took out my colored pencils and started sketching it quickly, before it went away. I was obsessed with drawing. Sunsets, sunrises, the night sky, parks, anything really. But what I really loved was abstract pianting. You know, painting something without putting reality in it.

A second later, Jasmine walked in. Jasmine Villegas was on her first tour and I was her math tutor. She was real sweet, and super gorgeous! And I was there whenever she sang bits of her songs here and there on the bus. I was her biggest fan, deep inside. On the outside, I taught her calculis and all that jazz. She smiled down at my painting "Oh my god, that looks so good Scilla" she chimed.

I looked up at her smiled big "Thanks, I wanted to catch the sunset before the sun was gone"

My nickname was Scilla, easier to say I guess. Jasmine sat next to me and placed her tired curly haired head, on my shoulder. We were like sisters practically.

"How was your concert?" I asked.

She sighed softly "Good, tiring, but good. Those fans are amazing" she bit her glossy pink lip.

I nodded "That's great Jaz. I wish I could watch you but" I picked up my own math book "Got my homework to worry about" I put it down and stopped drawing. My sketch was done. I was proud of it. I signed my name on the right bottom corner, and today's date. Jasmine took the painting and pushed her lips on the paper. That was her signature. She always did that whenever I painted. I giggled and placed the painting in my math book.

I clamped my hands together "So, starbucks or tea?" I smiled at her.

She smiled back "Starbucks" and we left the bus. We sneeked into her private car, and she drove to a nearby starbucks. I turned on the radio to hear what the gossip was tonight.

"Justin Bieber! Woo, what a boy. I hear he's at a party tonight" the reporter babbled. I've heard all about Justin from Jasmine. She said he was the worst! He drank, partied, had sex with random girls, and didn't keep his cocky mouth shut. I felt bad for her. She dated him once, but they only lasted a month. She says he sweeps you off your feet, you stay in love with him for a week, then he drops you like a bomb. That was last she'd ever talked to him really.

I rolled my eyes and changed the station. Jasmine turned and gave me a small smile "Thanks"

I nodded "Sorry Jaz. I bet he's swooping another girl by now" I shrugged. She nodded slowly and just shook her head "Whatever, I have you. My tutor is better then Justin Bieber any day" she winked.

I giggled "Of course" and I finally picked a station. It was Jasmine singing. I put my hands up and starting singing a long with her on the radio. Jasmine laughed and danced to her own song with me.

* * *

**Justin-**

I was now grinding on Caitlin's body on the lit up dance floor. I got a cramp in my leg when she was sitting on me. I danced away the pain and drank my beer. She smiled up at me and started getting low. I started feeling dizzy and I just left her. She stood up confused and tried to follow me, but she got swallowed by the crowd. I pushed open the back doors and walked to my private car.

I got in and turned the iginition. I needed to be somewhere quiet, where I can think. I drove to a nearby starbucks and parked. I sat there for a minute, trying to figure out what I was going to do next. I shook my head and got out of the car. I walked in and ordered a chocolate chip frapp. It was my favorite drink. I sat down waiting for my drink.

Suddenly, I saw two girls walk in, one was Jasmine Villegas and the other one was...well i don't even know. I stood up, Jasmine? I walked over and saw Jasmine's jaw drop. I smiled and bit my lip "Hey Jasmine, long time no see"

She looked at me disgusted and so did her friend that was by her side. Her friend had light orange hair, freckles on her cheeks, hazel/green eyes, and she was a little tan. She was wearing jeans, pink nikes, and a pink hollister sweater.

Jasmine on the other hand, was wearing a leather jacket, a red shirt, shorts, and black leggings underneath. She also wore her favoirte black and white converse. They were her favorite because she wrote my name on the side. I know I dropped her months ago, but I know she still cared for me. I could care less.

She crossed her arms and gave me a look "What are you doing here, superstar?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

I flipped my hair "Just getting away from the good life. Sometimes, a break is needed" I winked. She scoffed loudly and pushed me out of the way to get her drink. Her friend stayed behind, looking at me without emotion.

I extended my hand "I'm Justin Bieber, but I bet you already knew that" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes like Jasmine "Yes I know. I'm Priscilla, but I bet you would care less" and she stormed off after Jasmine. I shook my head laughing to myself and turned. My name was called and I walked over to the counter to get my drink.

Jasmine looked me up and down, disgusted. I looked at her and gave her a seductive smile. She rolled her eyes and took Priscilla's hand. They sat down at a table in the back of the coffee shop. I took my drink and sipped it. I went over to the back and sat at the table next to them.

They started whispering to each other and I just smiled at them like I could care less. But I wanted to know what they were saying.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

Ugh, HE was here. Jasmine whispered from across the table so Justin wouldn't hear "Just don't make eye contact and we'll be out of here in no time"

I nodded and tried not to look at him. He had the most gorgeous eyes though. I was staring up at them when he talked to me earlier. But I couldn't like him, if Jasmine wasn't interacting with him, I shouldn't either. I caught him looking at me and I blushed a little. But I just acted like I didn't care and I looked down.

Jasmine whispered something else "Hey, what do you say we go shopping when we stop at London next week" she said excited.

I nodded smiling "Omg! Yes!" I whispered softly, and I did a happy dance in my chair. We both giggled. Justin thought it was about him, so he walked over to our table.

"Talking bout me ay? Well, now that i'm here, you don't have to" he sipped his coffee.

Jasmine gave him a look "Oh keep dreaming Bieber" and we both got up. Her name was called and we grabbed our drinks. Jasmine didn't care to even say goodbye to Justin, and neither did I. We got in the car driving back to the tour bus. I looked back to see Justin going to his car. He was smiling at me and he winked. I turned quickly and bit my lip. Butterflies in my stomach, why are you so crazy about my bestfriend's enemy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin-**

I got in my car and drove back to the club. I snuck in and saw Caitlin dancing on the bar tables, taking her clothes off. Yeah, she was drunk. I squeezed through the crowd and tapped her foot "Babe! Get off the table!" I yelled. She shook her head and threw her top on my hair. I threw it off me and shook my hair. I looked up and she was about to take off her bra.

I grabbed her leg and swung her over my shoulder. She laughed and hit me multiple times "Let me down you naughty boy! I don't do lap dances for free" she hiccuped and giggled some more. I rolled my eyes and I threw her in my car. I got in the driver's seat and sped off to the hotel we were staying at. Papparrazi was bound to have taken pictures of her.

Great, more publicity for me. I sighed and parked in the hotel parking lot. Caitlin was passed out in the backseat and I got out of the car. I grabbed a blanket from the trunk and put it over her body. I locked the car and went into the hotel, leaving Caitlin there to sleep. I got in the elevator and just sat on the floor of the little room. I had a concert tomorrow, ugh.

The floor I wanted was coming up. I stood on my feet and took off my jacket. The doors opened and I automatically walked, without looking up. I ran into a girl and I hit my head on the elevator door. Next thing I knew, I was unconscious in the hotel hallway.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

Oh my god! I just killed Justin! Oh please don't be dead. I put a finger on his neck, oh good a pulse. He just hit his head real hard. Damn it Scilla! Why don't you watch where you're going? I looked around to see no one in sight. I took both of Justin's feet and started dragging him to our hotel room. Jasmine and I shared, but she was out doing an interview.

I know it's late, but work doesn't stop for her. Ugh, he's so heavy! I finally dragged him to our room and I layed on the floor, breathless. I sat there not knowing what to do with him. I got up and decided to get him some ice. I got some ice from a bucket in the kitchen in our room and put it in a bag. I placed it on his bruised head.

I got a pillow and slowly put his head on it. Did he want a blanket too? I think he would. I grabbed one of the fluffy bankets from the bed and placed it on his body. Why was I being so nice to him? Oh right, cause I kinda had a crush on him! But i could never betray Jasmine like that. So I didn't even try to think about it.

What happens when she walks in and sees a hurt Bieber on the floor of our hotel room? Oh, this was so hard for me to think through. So I just ignored it and layed on the couch. I flipped through channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. TMZ was on. Hmm, I always hated this show, but I guess I'll watch it.

They were making fun of the Jonas Brothers and I sat there laughing. I loved those guys, they were like my idols. Jasmine helped me meet them and not faint in their arms. I didn't use Jasmine for fame, because that was just wrong. I told her that so she wouldn't think twice of it when thought about it.

Suddenly, a picture of Justin holding a girl's body, coming out of the club. Ugh, another one I'm guessing. This girl only had a mini-skirt on and her bra. I rolled my eyes, what a whore. I saw Justin's face in the picture. He looked sad. I frowned, but shook my head. No, no sympathy for him!

I turned off the t.v. and just layed on the bed next to where Justin was sleeping. I stared at him in awe. I couldn't help it, he's just too cute, even when he was unconscious. I jumped off the bed and I sat beside him. Suddenly, his eyes snapped opened.

* * *

**Justin-**

I sat up and looked around. I held my head, that was now throbbing, and I looked up to see that girl from starbucks, staring at me with her hazel/green eyes. I looked at her confused "W-where...where am I?...What happened?"

She sighed "You hit your head on the elevator door, when you bumped into me" she cleared her throat.

I sat there pondering what she said and just nodded slowly "Uhm...ok" I got up and held my head in pain. I opened the door.

She stood up "Wait...where are you going?" she asked in anger.

I turned "Uhh...to my room, where else?" and I started walking out.

She stomped behind me and grabbed my sleeve "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You're too hurt" she said.

I shook off her hand and turned "And what if I don't listen to you" I gave her a look.

She raised an eyebrow "Nothing, it's just...I don't want you to hurt yourself on the way to your room. So you should stay here" she bit her lip.

I raised an eyebrow this time "What happened to "I don't care if Jasmine doesn't care" attitude?" yeah, I saw right through her. I may be stubborn, but not enough to not pay attention. She crossed her arms and looked away "I...I just...ugh! Just go then, see if I care if you fall down the stairs" and she slammed the door in my face.

I shook my head laughing and just walked to my room. I didn't need her or anyone else, I'm Justin Bieber for God's sake. I wobbled down the hallway, head still in pain, and I got the key to my room. I unlocked my door and saw Ryan, Chaz, and Christian on my hotel bed. I rolled my eyes and ignored them. They were watching Jackass on the H.D. flat screen t.v. I went to the bathroom to see if I was bleeding.

I wasn't, thank god, and I checked if any other place was bleeding. Everything looked good to me. I got out of the bathroom and saw Ryan wrestling with Chaz. I scoffed and sat next to Christian. Christian looked up at me with puppy eyes and I gave him a look "What do you want?" I snapped.

He shook his head "Nothing I...I just..." he coughed "Is my sister okay?" he asked softly.

I instantly frowned, why was this kid so depressed? I sighed and nodded slowly "She's in my car sleeping" I gave him my keys "Check on her in the morning, k?" and I got under the covers of my bed. I took off my clothes, except boxers, and closed my eyes. Christian got up and said softly "Goodnight Justin"

I didn't say anything back and he just left quietly. Ryan and Chaz finally left me alone and I drifted into a dream. A dream about...Priscilla?

* * *

**Priscilla-**

Jasmine didn't come until 10PM. I waited for her, since there was nothing really to do. I was so mad at Justin for being so selfish. No wonder Jasmine hated him. Ugh, but he was adorable too.

I sat with Jasmine in my bed, watching mean girls. We recited the whole movie, laughing and eating popcorn. She had a concert tomorrow and she said I could go! I was so excited. Front row baby.

When the movie ended I saw there thinking while Jasmine wrote a song on her guitar. She saw my expression and stopped writing words on the paper.

"What's wrong hun?" she asked, worried.

I shook my head "Oh nothing, I just uhh...I saw Justin in the hallway earlier, and he is such a snob!" I lied through my lips.

She sighed and hugged me "I'm sorry Scilla. Don't worry about him. He's a douche. Don't let him get to you" and she smiled.

I nodded and just bit my lip "Thanks Jaz"

"No problem" and she continued writing her song. I layed under the covers and closed my eyes. I sighed softly and drifted into a dream...about Justin?


	3. Chapter 3

**Justin-**

I woke up the next morning, and got ready for my concert. I put on my black jeans, converse, a red v-neck, black jacket, and black cap. I sprayed a small amount of cologne and I clamped my hands together. I looked into the mirror and flipped my hair.

"You can do this Justin Bieber. You can do it. You're a winner, a sinner, and a fucking champion" I smirked at my reflection. I was ready.

I grabbed my lucky necklace and put it around my neck. I walked out into the hallway. The boys were already waiting for me by the elevator. I didn't see Caitlin though. I walked up to them and gave them fist pounds. I nodded towards Christian "Where's your sister?"

He cleared his throat "Getting ready" he looked down at his supras. Boy tried to jock my style, but I didn't care. Everyone tried to be me, that was understandable.

Suddenly, I saw Jasmine and Priscilla come out of their hotel room. They were both dressed up and looking fine. I licked my lips and nodded at them, while smiling. They looked up at me and rolled their eyes together. I laughed softly. All of us got in the elevator, including the girls, and we went down to the lobby. While in the elevator I smirked at Priscilla, who was staring up at me with her beautiful eyes.

Ryan and Chaz were texting their thumbs off. Christian stood quietly in the corner, like always. I coughed and Jasmine turned to me like I just grabbed her ass. I could if I wanted to, but I didn't want to start something in this elevator. I gave her a look "What? Can't a guy cough?"

She scoffed and turned back around. I smirked at her back and just crossed my legs. We were finally on the floor and we all got out. Jasmine and Priscilla went into their limo, and we went in ours. I was playing a concert in New York. I was pretty pumped, but I wanted to get it all over with. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't famous.

We got out of the limo and entered the back doors to backstage. I went into my dressing room and saw my mom come up to me.

"What is this?" she said angrily, and threw a newspaper with me holding Caitlin upside down on the cover. I looked at her and shrugged "Nothing" and I looked in the mirror. She shook her head "Nothing? Justin Drew Bieber I did not raise you to be like this! A partier?" she sighed "What's wrong honey? You never used to do this" she frowned.

I flipped my hair and just stood up "I'll take care of it mom, don't get your panties in a bunch...well if you wore any" and I left to do soundcheck. My mom stood there speechless from what I just said. Yeah, she remarried and had two kids already. I hated my step father. He was annoying and he was so snobby. I was about to tell my mom to divorce him or I would run away.

Hell, I'd run away right now if I had the chance. But my fans, ugh, damn those girls and their love for me.

I hopped up on the stage and took the gold microphone. I started singing "U Smile"

"Cause whenever, you smile, I smile" I did my smile and acted like I was in love with a girl in the first row. Hmm, they always swooned when I did that "Baby take my open heart and.." I stopped singing when Jasmine and her crew came in like she owned the place. I stuck my eyebrows together and yelled "Hey! What are you doing here Jasmine?"

Jasmine suddenly stopped and took off her sunglasses "Bieber?" she yelled out.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

Uh oh, predicament. Justin and Jasmine were BOTH doing a concert in this arena! Ugh, this was gonna solve NOTHING! I already tried to forget about him this morning, and now he's doing a concert where Jasmine's doing hers? This was just great! And I was sitting front row too! If he sings before Jasmine, I might scream.

Jasmine and I walked over to the front of the stage where Justin was standing "What are doing? I am scheduled to play here today Justin" Jasmine snapped.

Justin just shook his head "No I was!" he snapped back. Jasmine put her hands on her hips "I'm gonna talk to scooter. You're probably lying just to get your way, like you always do" she rolled her eyes and stomped towards the stairs to go backstage. I looked up at Bieber and stared deeply in his eyes. I shook my head from his trance and just quickly ran after Jasmine.

"Scooter!" Jasmine yelled out backstage. I followed close behind her, roaming around with my eyes. This was so cool! Famous people come her and...hangout before a show! This was so exciting for me. You might think why I haven't been backstage with Jasmine, well I can't. My family has issues and I take care of them after I tutor Jasmine. Yepp, my life is full of struggles.

Scotter approached us and clapped his hands together "Jasmine! Why are you here?"

Jasmine stomped her foot "I am supposed to be doing a show today, NOT Justin" she hissed.

Scooter shook his head "Sorry honey, you're gonna have to reshedule. We already got our equipment here and Justin is already ready to go"

"What? Ugh! So is MY crew..." she bit her lip in anger.

Scooter sighed "Why don't we just combine the shows? I mean, maybe there'll be some Bieber fans in your crowd huh?" he winked and went to go check on Justin.

Jasmine yelled in fustration "Come on, we're just gonna talk to my manager" and she walked back to the entrance of the arena.

I ran closely behind and tried not to talk much. I didn't want to upset Jasmine more then she already was.

"Do we HAVE to reschedule? I mean, this is so important to my fans!" she frowned.

Her manager just sighed "I'm sorry Jasmine, you either reschedule or..." he made a face "Share a show with Bieber" and he walked away, taking care of managing stuff. Jasmine turned and frowned "Oh well, I'm sorry you have to watch...Bieber first" she made a gagging face.

I shook my head "It's fine, I'll gladly wait for you" I smiled.

She smiled down and hugged me "Thanks Scilla" and we went backstage again to go get ready.

I sat in one of the chairs of the dressing room and watched Jasmine change into her outfits for the show.

All of a sudden, Justin popped in.

* * *

**Justin-**

"Hey hey hey" I smiled while laughing.

Jasmine looked over at me and rolled her eyes "Get out Justin, this isn't your dressing room"

I shook my head and pointed a finger while smiling "Na uh baby girl" I pointed to the sign with my name on it "It's MY dressing room. But i'll gladly let you use this for today" I grinned.

She scoffed and went into the bathroom to change. I walked over to Priscilla and sat in the chair next to hers. I spun in it and just stared at her. She didn't want to look me in the eye. I cleared my throat "So Scilla...how are you?"

She turned to me slowly and gave me a look "You want to know how I'M doing? Since when are you nice?"

I snorted "I don't care, I'm just trying to start a conversation" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes "Get out Justin. I don't care if this is your dressing room, you're just an obnoxious jerk who thinks you can win ANY girl over"

I nodded "Yeah pretty much, but you forgot sweet, charming, and the most incredible guy in the world" I flipped my hair.

She scoffed "What? Not even! Jasmine told me all about you, and she's right. You're a douche who shouldn't deserve any of this fame"

I gave her a look "You listen to Jasmine a lot don't you? You know, she's not all goody two shoes herself" I bit my lip.

She started to look interested to talk to me now "What do you mean? Of course she's a good person, why would she do anything like YOU?"

"Mm" I gave her an evil grin "Guess you don't really know Jasmine then" and I got out of the chair. I walked to the front stage, laughing to myself.

I sat next to Christian who was texting on center stage.

"Watcha doing buddy?" I asked.

He looked at me "Texting" and he looked down.

I nodded slowly and got up. I went over to the mic and talked through it "Anyone seen Caitlin?" I asked.

All of a sudden Caitlin comes running and hugs me. I look at her and smile "Hey, you. Sleep well?" I snickered.

She scoffed "Don't ask me that. Why'd you leave me in the car? I could've been kidnapped!" she pouted.

I shrugged "The doors were locked and tinted, so how could they see?"

She tilted her head and nodded "True, well I slept great baby" and she kissed my cheek. I made a face, but she didn't see. I sighed "Alright! Let's get this show on the rode!"

It was almost show time and people were already crowding in. I saw all my fans wearing my face on their chests, posters, hats, shoes, and just about everything. I looked good on every one of those items. I flipped my hair and ran backstage, they couldn't see me yet. I saw Jasmine walk by with her curls bouncing up and down. She looked beautiful, I admit.

I smiled at her and she just ignored me. I rolled my eyes and did a prayer with my crew. I was ready to rock this.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

7:30PM and everyone was pumped up for the show. Mostly for Justin, ugh, but I was pumped for Jasmine! She looked so pretty in all her outfits. I was thinking about the thing Justin said. What did she do that made her not so much of a goody two shoes? I tried to picture her stealing or cheating, but she seemed too sweet to even do that stuff.

I sat next to some Bieber fans and Jasmine fans. I wore regular clothes, not fit for a concert, but I looked like I fit in, somewhat.

Suddenly the lights went down and everyone roared like there was an earthquake. The arena shook and I was hanging on to my seat. Man, what do people see in Justin anyway?

The beat started bumping through the speakers and all the girls stood up and clapped. Everyone was screaming out his name, except me. I stood quietly in the front row, waiting.

At that second, Justin ran out and waved his hand "Are you ready New Yorkkkkkkkk?" he yelled out. Everyone screamed twice as loud and I corvered my ears a little. God, how can he stand this without being deaf? He started dancing and he sang "AY AY AY AY, me plus you! Imma tell you one time, Imma tell you one time! Imma tell you one time, Imma tell you one time" and he pointed at me.

"When I met you girl my heart went knock knock, now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop" and winked. He kept singing and I bit my lip. I held my necklace with my fingers and danced to his singing.

His voice was so angelic. Maybe I did see what those girls saw in him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Justin-**

I danced my ass off and sang like it was my last time singing. I always tried to sing my best, but then again, I didn't even have to. I mostly sang to the beautiful girl in the front, Priscilla. When the spotlights hit her orange hair, and she smiled, she looked like an angel. Wait, was I having feelings for her? I couldn't have. I'm Justin Bieber, and Justin Bieber doesn't settle. Specially not on carrot heads.

I laughed to myself and we finally ended the show. It was a blast. I got my water bottle and splashed it all over myself backstage. Jasmine was alright I guess. She did do pretty good for her first tour. But she didn't get a standing ovation like I did. I liked that very much.

Jasmine ran off stage and drank some water. I extended my hand towards her and she just looked at it.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

I scoffed "Just to congradulate you for your performance, but never mind bitch" and I left towards my dressing room.

"What did you call me?" and all of a sudden, I felt an aching pain in my back. I fell foward and landed on the floor, face first. Jasmine gasped and ran over to me. All of my crew did too. I opened one eye and looked at Jasmine who was slightly smiling "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

I groaned and got up. I turned to see what she threw at me. Her heel, figures. I gave her a look "I call you a bitch and you throw your heel?" I snickered "I could've done better then that Jaz" and I stood up slowly. She now had an angry expression and stomped her foot. She bent down and grabbed her shoe "I hope you die" and she stormed off.

I laughed and just walked to my dressing room. I changed into unsweaty clothes and I drank some more water. I walked out of the dressing room and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" Priscilla said softly, but then she looked up and gave me a look "Oh, it's you" and she rolled her eyes.

I lifted my eyebrow and smirked "Well hello to you too"

She went into my dressing room and got a bag she brought. She walked out and just stood there, staring at me. She bit her lip.

I cleared my throat "So, you like the show?" I asked.

She gave me a look "Are you just asking about yours?" she snapped.

I shook my head smiling "Duh"

She sighed "Well...I guess you were good..." she looked down "But don't tell that to Jasmine! She'll think I'd be turning on her" she frowned.

I walked towards her until we were inches away from each other "Do you really wanna know what Jasmine used to do?" I asked in a serious tone.

She looked up at me with her big eyes and was starting to nod, but then someone called her name.

"We're leaving Scilla!" a girl yelled out to her from the back doors.

She bit her lip "Later" and she walked passed me to Jasmine's tour bus. I turned and she looked back. I waved and so did she, a small one. She dissapeared out the doors and I walked to my tour bus.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

Damnit! I was gonna finally know what Jasmine's secret, but one of the crew members just HAD to call me. Ugh. I don't wanna talk to Justin, but then again I did. I did tell the truth when I said his show was good. It was more then good actually, I just didn't want him to be too cocky if I said it.

I entered the bus to see Jasmine sitting on the side couch, staring out the window. I sat next to her and sighed. She looked at me "What happened?"

I shook my head "Oh nothing, just forgot my bag" and I smiled slightly. She nodded and stared out the window again.

I bit my lip. I wanted to ask her about the secret, but what if Justin was lying. I'm pretty sure he was. It was probably an excuse to just talk to me. Ugh! What a cheat. I won't fall for his trap. Jasmine was sitting silently and it looked like the perfect portrait to draw. I got out my supplies and started drawing quickly, before she moved.

I was done in a good 5 minutes and then Jasmine finally looked up. She smiled and extended her hand for me to hand the picture to her. I held up a finger, I wasn't finished yet. I put in some smudges, some dark circles, and done! I signed my name and I gave it to her.

She looked at it and gasped in awe "Oh my god, I love it" she smiled at me. She put her lips on the bottom and it was a masterpiece. She hugged me tight "Thanks so much Priscilla, I don't know what I'd do without you"

I smiled "Me neither Jasmine" and we broke apart.

I went into the bunk in the bed and layed down. Today was amazing. Jasmine was amazing in concert! I wish I had more nights like this. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Justin-**

"What?" I screamed out in horror. A tutor? What the fuck! I don't need a damn tutor, i'm Justin Bieber! My mom paced the tour bus frantically "I'm sorry Justin, but your grades are just not good enough. If you flunk, you're going back to highschool and not pursuing this career anymore!" she yelled at me.

I crossed my arms "That is so not fair! I worked hard to get to the top and now I have to go back down for some stupid ass grade?"

She pointed a finger at me "Don't use that language, and yes! I know you've wished all your life for this, but you can't risk it. You're getting a tutor and that's final" she stormed out after that.

I sighed deeply and put my fingers through my hair. Damn. Why? I don't wanna spend 2 hours a day doing...homework. I got chills just thinking about it. I stood up and threw my hat at the door. I hate this.

I stormed out of my tour bus and walked to my car. I put the key in the ignition and drove off. I needed to cool down. I parked by the sidewalk and got out. I walked over to the empty basketball court and I grabbed the lonely ball that was sitting behind the net pole.

I started dribbling and running my fingers over the beat up leather of the ball.

I ran and jumped up with the ball, making a slam dunk. I smiled to myself and just kept playing.

I usually did this once in a while, to be a normal kid, no fame, no games, just me, a ball, and a net. And my mind occupied on that one girl named Priscilla.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

When I woke up, Jasmine was yelling at her manager, once again. I rubbed my tired eyes and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

She turned and she shook her head. She looked like she was gonna cry. She ran to her bunk and slammed the door, making the bus shake a little. I turned to her manager "What happened?"

He sighed "You've been moved Priscilla. I'm sorry, but Jasmine has a lot of work to do. Her studies will have to be on hold. We're letting you go" and he left the bus.

My heart stopped. Letting me go? No, I can't leave Jasmine. That's just...no! I ran to Jasmine's door and knocked hard "Jasmine let me in, please"

She stayed silent. I slid down the door to the floor and just put my head in my hands. Where was I going to go? What if I never saw my bestfriend again? Oh this was torture! I stood up and grabbed my bag from the couch. I left the bus and got into Jasmine's limo. I touched the window staring out at the tour bus, and the limo moved foward. I turned and sighed sadly to myself.

The limo pulled up to a studio Jasmine once went to. I got out and gulped. Who was I gonna tutor? I hope it wasn't someone mean. Oh, I needed Jasmine, I can't do this. We walked into the building and I stayed silent the whole time.

I shook my head to get out my low energy, and just thought of the bright side. Maybe the person won't be so bad. I mean, I was scared shitless when I first met Jasmine. I totally thought she was a bitch at first, boy was I wrong.

Jasmine's driver opened the door to a room where someone was recording. This was it.

I bit my lip and I saw the person I was going to be with for now...Justin?

* * *

**Justin-**

I looked up to see Priscilla walk in with a man. What was she doing here? I stood up and smiled "Hey Priscilla" I flipped my hair.

She stood with her mouth opened like someone just died. I gave her a look "What's wrong?"

I turned to my mom who walked up to us "Hi! You're Justin's new tutor right?"

Wait, what? Priscilla was my tutor?


	5. Chapter 5

**Priscilla-**

Oh my god, I was tutoring Justin Bieber? This was way worse then all of my other problems in life! Oh god, I was going to die. I would've then and there, but I was too in shock to even blink. A lady walked over to me and shook my hand "Hi, I'm Pattie, Justin's mom" she smiled sweetly.

I stared at her with my mouth open, but i suddenly closed it. I gave her a nervous smile "Uhh hi...Priscilla Lane" I gulped "At your service" I looked down at my green converse and bit my lip.

She let go of my hand and nodded "Well, you're gonna be tutoring Justin on his English. I'm sorry it was on such short notice, but we needed someone and you were close by. You tutored that new girl who's on tour, Jasmine Villegas...right?"

I looked up and nodded slowly. I was gonna cry. But I held in my tears and sighed "Yeah" I managed to croak out.

Justin walked towards me and extended his hand "We never got to shake hands when we first met" he grinned.

I wanted to spit on his hand, but his mom was there. So I played nice and shook hands with him "Nice to see you Justin" I spoke quietly and immediately let go of his hand. I put both hands in my pockets and just stayed silent the rest of the time we were in the studio.

Justin was singing a new song he was working on. It was called "Shawty Let's Go". He said Sean Kingston and him were working on this song for a while, but he didn't know if he should release it. I just sat, not saying anything. He had a pretty voice, I thought silently in my unstable mind. I wondered if he ever sang to the girls he went out with before.

Being with Justin was going to be like prison for me. Him being all cocky, and I being annoyed every night we were going to study. Wait, that means I have to be in his tour bus. Ugh! Kill me. I remembered I still had Jasmine's number, so I could tell her. Wait, I couldn't. She can't know i'm tutoring this...thing. She'd be mad! But then again, she's the one who fired me.

I guess I'm on my own on this one. Justin turned in his chair and smiled at me. I crossed my arms and just gave him a glare. He raised his eyebrow and turned around again. Maybe I was being too hard on me, I mean it was JUST a smile he gave me right now.

I stood up and walked behind Justin, I stared down at the tracks that were playing and Justin looked up.

"I should teach you how to remix sometime, you could be a DJ instead of my tutor" he winked.

I looked at him "A DJ?" I scoffed but smiled.

He sighed "Look, I know you don't want to tutor me, and I seriously don't wanna be tutored, so why don't we just "pretend" we're studying in the back of my bus" he looked up at me once more.

I stared down at him and gave him a look "What about your tests smart one? You're mom will know what's up and she'll fire me. And I can't risk getting fired" I frowned. Justin frowned a little but shook his head. He scoffed "Ugh, fine" and bit his lip.

There he was, the mean Justin I was looking for. I knew it, he didn't care if I got fired. He wanted out of this situation. I did too, but I need this job for my family, for myself.

* * *

**Justin-**

I didn't want to do this. Studying was never my thing. I was a natural smart-ass. Both ways. I sighed and just stood up. I turned off the tracks and I nodded towards Priscilla "We're going to my bus now. Want something to eat?"

She stood there for a minute, then nodded "Sounds good"

I nodded and we both walked to my bus. I went to the back of the bus into my bunk and plopped on the bed. Chaz and Ryan were texting on the couch and Christian was in the corner, silently reading. I didn't know where Caitlin was, but who cares.

Priscilla walked in slowly and sat in the little booth across from my bed.

I looked at her "What? Are you like scared of me or something?" I snickered.

She mocked me and rolled her eyes "No, I just don't want to be here" she looked down at her hands.

I sat up and I but my lip "Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

She looked at me and just shook her head slowly "You broke my best friend's heart, so I can't like you that easily"

I stood up and sat across from her. I looked at her and she stared back "Jasmine was practically my whole life when I was with her. We were perfect. We stayed up late at night, talking on the phone for hours. We went to places and just held hands. We laughed about stupid things and all our wishes were about each other" I coughed "I loved her"

Priscilla's mouth dropped a little "You? Love?" she scoffed a little "I don't believe that"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you ask your "best friend". I was going to take her on tour with me until..." I bit my lip.

She leaned in closer with big curious eyes "What? What is it?"

I looked at her "Until she started working on the streets"

* * *

1 year ago

I stood by the phone, pacing. Why didn't she call? I was so worried about her.

"Hey sweetie" my mom walked in the room "What's wrong?"

I looked up at her with worried eyes "I think something happened to Jasmine. She hasn't called me when she told me she would. It's been an hour already" I shook my head in panic.

My mom bent down and ran her fingers through my hair "Baby, don't worry. She's probably dealing with something. Don't worry about it" she kissed my forehead and she left the room.

Yeah, but this wasn't like Jasmine. She always called me when something was up. If she needed space, she would've told me that.

I got up and grabbed my keys. I was going to go to her house. I put the key in the ignition and drove off to her street. I was on my week off. Scooter was dealing with family so he gave us all a break. I was glad. I liked being normal for once. Life was really good. Jasmine was my one and only love, and I couldn't ask for anything else.

I had my bestfriends, Chaz, Ryan, Christian, and Caitlin. They were there to support me whenever.

I stopped at a light that turned red. I took out my phone, still no calls from her. I sighed and put the phone down. I looked around and I saw a girl standing on the corner of the sidewalk. I looked closer. The girl was wearing a gold sparkly shirt that only went up to the bottom of her breasts. She had a matching mini skirt. Her hair was curled and up. She had gold high heels to go with her outfit.

She looked my way and gasped. I gasped loudly, Jasmine?

She tried to hide her face but I was already out of the car, walking towards her in anger. I left my car running in the middle of the street, and the light was green.

I walked up to her and looked her up and down "What the fuck are you doing Jasmine?"

She looked down then up, nervously "Nothing I'm just..." suddenly a car pulled over. A man came out and took Jamsine's hand, then he saw me. He nodded towards me "She yours or something?"

I looked back and forth from the man to Jasmine. I shook my head in anger "Not anymore" and I walked towards my car.

She yelled after me "No Justin! Wait! I can explain!" she ran and touched my arm, but I shrugged her off. I turned "Explain? Oh I think it's pretty clear that you're selling yourself for money. Jasmine, how could you do this to me? After everything we've done together!" I started to form angry tears.

She shook her head, about to cry "No Justin baby, I...I need the money, I was gonna quit after this, but I just..." she bit her lip "I didn't wanna lose you if I told you"

I scoffed "Well sorry babe, but you just did" and I got in my car. I revved up my engine and drove past her, not looking back. Tears flowed down my face, but I didn't wipe them away. Instead, I pressed the gas a little harder and just drove. I didn't know where, but I needed to get away from here, away from her.

* * *

Present

**Priscilla-**

Oh my god, I can't believe her. Jasmine, a prostitute? I never would've known. Tears were already flowing down my cheeks. I wiped them quickly "So...that was that? Is that why you're like this? All messed up and not caring who says what?" she concluded.

He rolled his eyes "Whatever, I never cared what people thought of me in the first place. But ever since Jasmine did that, I never was really the boy I used to be. If you go crawling back to her right now, I swear I will fire you" he snapped.

I nodded slowly "Yeah, I understand" and I just sat there. I wasn't gonna tell Jasmine anything. I couldn't even look at her the same way anymore.

Well now I know why Justin is the way he is, and maybe, just maybe, I could change him for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Justin-**

Hmm, Priscilla was pretty beat up after I told her the truth about Jasmine. It was all true though. I loved her with my whole heart, and she had to crush it by doing that to me, her family, and herself. I sat on the couch of the bus, watching Rocky, and Priscilla was curled up in a ball in the booth across from me. I looked at her every 5 minutes, why was she so down about it?

I sighed and sat next to her. I made her look at me "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

She pushed my hand away, and her tears "Nothing, why don't we just start working" she stood up and went over to grab a textbook.

I stood up quickly and put my hand up "Whoa whoa, uhm, we don't have to do this right now. You know, you look pretty tired, why don't you rest?" I bit my lip. I didn't wanna do work, no way in hell.

She rolled her eyes "Me? Rest? Not after what you told me. I just gotta get this out of my system. And to do that is" she pounded her hand on the english book "Homework"

I stared at her like she just told me my mom died, well...maybe not that extreme of an expression "Really? Homework? You don't listen to music or...do what girls do when...they're mad?"

She gave me a look and she crossed her arms "We're studying Bieber, and that's final" she slammed the book on the table and I immediately sat where she put the book. I folded my hands together and looked up at her "So, what are we learning?" I asked nervously, if she was mad right now she would totally throw that book at my face. And I can't risk my beautiful sculpture of a face to be harmed.

She sat across from me and started flipping pages "Uhmm...how about an essay?" she smiled up at me.

I gave her a stern look "I don't do essays, k? Next"

She raised one eyebrow "No, an essay is what you'll be doing, k?" she mocked me and took out a fresh piece of paper from her binder. She gave me a paper and pushed the textbook in front of my chest "Read this passage and tell me what the moral is"

I outlined the text and I already felt dizzy. So many words, who can sit and write all this shit? Whoever they were, they had a LOT of time on their hands. I looked at the first word "The" I said out loud.

Priscilla giggled to herself "Good job, you know how to read, now read the rest" and she got up.

I looked at her "Whoa wait, where are you going?" I asked angrily.

She smirked "I'm gonna go rest, like you said" and she walked towards the back of the bus.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be watching me study?" I yelled after her.

She turned and smiled sweetly "Watch you read? Oh no, I don't do that sweetie" and she winked. She closed the door of the bunk behind her. I stared down at the passage and groaned "Ugh, shit. Shit shit shit!" I hit my head against the table and sighed. I started reading about a crazy man who murdered someone but he couldn't hide it. He was so guilty, he died. Okay, the person who wrote this had a lot of time on his hands, AND was on crack. I just read on and started writing.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

I was mad, mad that Jasmine didn't tell me anything about her past life. But then again, it was personal, so why should she tell me? But I told her she could tell me anything, no matter what. Ugh, I felt like crap for even hating her. I didn't know what to do.

I made Justin do that essay say he can get off my back about me being all depressed. I giggled to myself, I'm actually punishing Justin Bieber by making him read. I wonder if any girls did that while they were dating him. Well, maybe Jasmine did.

I sat up and looked at my phone. 2 new messages from Jasmine. Should I reply or simply let her think i'm miserable and not talking to anyone? Maybe I should go with number 2. I threw my phone in my bag and just fell asleep.

An hour later I fluttered my eyes open and sat up. I bet Justin is done with the essay by now, I mean how hard was it? The moral of the story was just that, guilt is written all over your face, no matter what. If you hide it so well you forget about it, it's always gonna come back up somehow. I bet that's how Jasmine felt. Like she was going to tell me, but she just didn't want to remember it for herself.

I opened the door to see Justin playing video games. I walked over to him "You done already? Wow I-" he interrupted me "Nope"

I gave him a confused look "What? Then why are you playing video games?" I said loudly.

He stopped and put one hand on his knee "I got tired, and bored...mostly bored, but whatever" and he started playing again. I walked over to his paper and saw that it was blank. He wrote two words, his name. I grabbed his paper and threw it in his lap "You call this an essay?" I shouted.

He stopped again and looked up at me "Well excuse me! I'm just brainstorming a great essay about the marble by playing this highly challenged video game" he managed to say.

I crossed my arms "First of all, it's MORAL, and second, call of duty is not a highly challenged game! I can play it in my sleep" I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled devishly "Is that a challenge?" he asked excitedly.

I smiled and nodded "You're on!" but then I shook my head "Wait no! You need to write that essay or i'm failing you Justin!" I gave him a look. He rolled his eyes and shut off the game "Fine!" he got in my face "But i'll still take that challenge" he winked. I was so close to his face, I had to hold my breath a little. The bus was moving, so it was bumpy. Suddenly, the bus hit a bump and Justin's lips crashed into mine.

At first, I was going to punch him right in the balls, but I kind'of enjoyed his kiss. I put a hand on his soft cheek and got into the kiss. He put a little force and put a hand on my waist. We finally broke away for some air. I leaned my head on his head and I just looked at him and whispered quietly "Uhm...I...think you should"

"Go write that essay" he bit his lip and let me go. He walked over to the table and picked up his pencil. I bit my lip in excitement, but stopped and looked over at him. He turned and just smiled. I smiled back and sat down on the couch. I looked out the window and just blushed, not letting him see.

He continued to his writing, probably smiling as well. Whoa, did I just kiss Justin Bieber, and feel amazing afterward? But I can't fall in love with him, he's just gonna drop me like a bomb. But he made me feel like I could fly past outer space. Oh, help me! I'm falling for him. What if he falls for me though? What if I do something to hurt him and make him go entirely insane?

* * *

**Justin-**

I couldn't stop thinking about Priscilla's lips on mine. That kiss triggered a strong spark, and I wanted more. Not like that, I mean what I wanted with Jasmine. I wanted to hold her tight at night when she fell asleep in my arms, or hold her hand everywhere we went. I wanted to show her off and make her feel like a princess when she was sick. God Bieber, what's gotten into you?

I finished my essay after another hour. And I wrote more then my name. I walked over to Priscilla who was sleeping on the couch. She slept a lot. I tapped her softly and she awoke. She took my paper and rubbed her eyes. She started reading it.

I bit my lip and put my hands in my pocket, waiting for her reaction. She was finally done and she looked up at me with a wierd expression. I frowned "It's shit, isn't it? Ugh! I hate this" I kicked the drawer on the bottom of the couch and went into the back of the bus.

"No! Justin, wait!" and she ran after me. She closed the door behind her "It's exactly what I was looking for" she walked closer to me "Justin, you're an amazing writer. Why don't you write like this for your tests? You're bound to get an A with this kind of work" she smally smiled.

I shook my head "I don't...I just feel like it's not my best" I looked down.

She made me look into her hazel/green eyes and she kissed me softly. I pushed harder on her lips and we stepped back. She was now against the door and I traced my hand on her side. She sighed softly and stopped. She bit her lip and smiled "But you're already the best Bieber"

I snickered "You got that right babe" and I kissed her once again. She giggled and dropped the paper out of her hands. She put her arms around my neck and I carried her into the bed. My hand explored up her shirt and she moaned. She turned my body and was now on top of me. She bit her lip and got off me.

I sat up "Wait, what are you doing?"

She sighed and picked up my paper "Going to grade your paper" and she walked out, while smiling seductively.

I shook my head "Crazy chick" and smiled to myself. Priscilla was amazing, and maybe I was falling for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Priscilla-**

I studied with Justin for the past few nights, and we added little hot moments with these study sessions. I don't know why this was so exciting to me, but he was just so amazing. Words couldn't describe this boy. He was quite the author, i mean, he should totally enter an essay contest or something! He got a little used to doing homework on a friday night, but it didn't mean he liked it.

I did challenge him to a call of duty game, and of course I won. You should've seen the look on his face, oh man. I still haven't talked to Jasmine, and I don't plan to. But that wasn't gonna stop her from trying.

We stopped in Atlanta to do a concert, well Justin did. I was backstage smiling up at him.

"So you nervous?" I applied lipgloss onto my lips. He smiled and ran his fingers through my orange hair "Not if you're around"

I squeezed his hand tight and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled through it and just held me "You're amazing Scilla, and I couldn't ask for anything more"

He called me Scilla. I bit my lip and blushed "I could say the same for you Bieber" I kissed him "But I think you're getting lousy on your english homework lately" I winked.

He shook his head smiling "Well, a certain tutor is distracting me with her sexyness" he chuckled.

I giggled softly about to lean in when all of a sudden, I heard someone scream my name "Priscilla Lane!"

I turned to see Jasmine stomp over with her black heels. I let go of Justin quickly and my mouth dropped "Jasmine...what?-" she interrupted by yelling again.

"What is this?" she pointed at us both. She put her hands on her hips.

Justin took my waist in his arm and smirked at Jasmine "Hello Jasmine, nice to see you"

She rolled her eyes and walked closer "Don't you Hello Jasmine me" she gave both of us an angry expression "Why are you with him Scilla?" she muttered.

I pushed Justin off "Don't call me that" and I stomped over to Justin's dressing room. I went into the bathroom and started crying. The tears smeared my mascara and I held my knees. I haven't seen or talked to Jasmine, and I wasn't going to any time soon. I just couldn't bear to even talk to her the same way. Selling her body? Yeah, I don't need a best friend that's like that. I have Justin now.

A week ago, I would have threw up if I said that, but now...I personally think he's changing. I was happy with him, and there was no way I was giving him up.

* * *

**Justin-**

I crossed my arms "Who are you to tell her who to date?" I asked Jasmine, angrily.

She scoffed "How dare you say that. You're not dating her. You're just simply making her feel like she's on top of the world. But you're gonna drop her like a lightning bolt and I DON'T want that for my bestfriend" she started walking towards the dressing room, but I grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Don't assume she's just another one Jasmine! I care for her like I cared for you once" I snapped. She stopped and turned "Shut the fuck up Justin, I don't need this-"

"No" I interrupted "You DO need this. You made Priscilla think I was the biggest dick in this world! You know damn well i'm not like that Jaz! Not when I was with you!"

Her lip quivered and she pushed my arm off "I never needed you Justin. Never in my life did I think I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you. I'm glad you caught me. I was about ready to dump your ass before I got too attached" and she stormed out of the back doors. I clenched my fists and just punched the wall. Thank god it didn't make a hole, but my knuckles were bleeding.

I went into my dressing room and knocked on the bathroom door "Hey, babe, you alright?" I asked softly.

I heard her sniffle "Is she gone?" she said in a whimper.

I nodded, but then cleared my throat, I forgot she can't see through doors "Yeah, she's gone"

She opened the door slowly and ran into my chest. I held her tight and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry Scilla, she's just in denial that I've moved on and staying with you"

She looked up at me "What? You're...you're staying with me?"

I nodded slowly "Yes, Priscilla, I feel like I did a year ago. But I have more feelings for you then I did for Jasmine. Please, forgive me if I acted like a bitch around you. It was just a cover up for my pain. I just need to hear you want to be with me, that you're gonna stay"

She smiled and kissed me "Yes, Justin. Yes" she giggled.

I hugged her tight and spun her tight. Oh, almost time for the show to start. I was ready to do this concert, and I was ready to conquer the world.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

When I heard Justin say he'd stay with me, I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. He probably thougth that too. I was worried that he was just lying to get in my pants, but I think he was telling the truth this time. I mean, he was pretty sad when he told me the story about Jasmine. The feelings in his eyes looked the same, but filled with love. I was so happy.

I sat in the front, waiting for him to come on. Girls were screaming their heads off for him and holding up signs saying they loved him. I was a little jealous that he was singing to all these girls and not to just his girlfriend. But that was the package when you date Justin Bieber. You date him, you date his fans. Ugh, great. Wait, why was Jasmine here? I barely realized this right now. All of a sudden, the lights go down and the whole arena shakes.

I smile and clap my hands. I scream out his name and just jump of excitement.

A spotlight hits center stage, and heels walk in the light. Wait, Jasmine?

She smiles and waves at the fans that are screaming. She was sharing the show again? But why? I knew her whole schedule, and she wasn't supposed to be in Atlanta today. She looked down at me and scowled. But then she put on a fake smile.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" she yelled. The whole crowd screamed and chanted her name.

She laughed "Great, hmm. Have you guys ever had a best friend, or a special someone who left your life" you could hear most of the crowd scream out yes.

She nodded "That happened to me once. A special person or people, left my side, and I just" she shook her head "I just want them back"

Now everyone was feeling sorry for her. Ugh, what was she doing? She always starte off with a party song, or that's what she told me whenever she finished a concert.

She sighed "This one's for all the people who are left half empty! I feel you!" and she put her hand up.

She started singing a song i've never heard before. It was called "Find Your Love"

This was probably the song she was writing in the hotel. Wow, she must want attention. She wants people to feel sympathy for her. She wants Justin and I to know that we're not getting away with this too easily. I crossed my arms and just sat down while everyone clapped.

I didn't need to sing along with her. I didn't need her negative feelings she felt for me.

* * *

**Justin-**

Yeah, Jasmine was sharing a show again, and I had no choice but to let her. I saw Scilla sitting and pouting. Looks like she didn't approve of Jasmine being here either. I was gonan change that frown into a smile when I got on.

Jasmine sang for an hour, then it was my time. She came walking down and drank some water. Her eyes looked me up and down, with no expression. She walked past and didn't say a word to me. I scoffed and just shook out my negative energy. I was ready to sing to my beautiful lady, Priscilla Lane. I was pretty nervous actually, but I lied so she wouldn't worry about me.

I was gonna give my all to her so she wouldn't be dissappointed. I did my ritiual and ran out onto the blacked out stage.

"How we doing Atlantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" I yelled out. The arena shook and the screaming got louder. I though my ear piece would pop out.

I started waving my hand "There's gonna be one less lonely girl, one less lonely girl, one less lonely girl" I pointed at Scilla and she smiled at me "one less lonely girl" and I ran to the other side of the stage to sing. I was dancing around and making heart shapes at Scilla the whole song. She laughed and enjoyed herself. She blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it.

I was about to run to her side of the arena when all of a sudden, my foot tripped on a wire. I fell face first into the stage floor. Everyone stopped clapping and the music stopped. The yall gasped and started yelling at the stage "Justin! Justin get up! Justin are you okay?" Priscilla ran on stage and sat beside me.

Next thing I knew, I was falling down a deep dark hole of unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Priscilla-**

The show was done after Justin's little accident. The girls were disspointed, but at least they saw most of his performance. He was fantastic.

I sat there with Justin's head in my lap. I placed some cold ice on his face. He had a small cut in the middle of his forehead. I hovered the ice over his cut and he snapped his eyes open. He held his head with his hand and looked up at me. He sat up "What...what happened?" he groaned in pain.

I frowned "You fell on your face" I held up the bag of ice and pointed to my own forehead "You have a small cut, do you feel pain?"

He nodded a little "Just a little" he stood up and so did I "Do you need something babe?" I asked, worried.

"A chair" he muttered and he wobbled, trying to stand up. One of the crew members brought a chair and I sat him down. He still held his head and I sighed.

He looked down on the floor. He pointed to the wire he tripped on. He leaned in and squinted to read the printing on the tape. I looked at him then the tape. I walked over and saw the name "Jasmine V." I gasped "She left this wire here on purpose" I put my hands on my hips.

Justin shook his head "Who knew she was trying to kill me" he chuckled softly.

I walked over to him "She wasn't trying to kill you, she just wanted you to hurt like she was in the performance" I rolled my eyes "She's so pathetic. No wonder she hid her lies"

Justin sighed "I just hope she lied about being glad after I caught her on the streets" he frowned.

I frowned "What? She said that?"

He nodded "She said she never needed me" he took the ice out of my hands and put it on his head "I don't even know anymore"

I rubbed his arm with my hand "Don't worry about her anymore. She's just heartbroken" I shook my head. I felt so bad for her though. She was my best friend, and now I was bashing on her? What kind of person was I being? Whatever, I was just happy Justin was gonna be okay.

We walked to the tour bus slowly and sat in the bunks together. I held his hand and he just layed down.

"You know all those songs I sang, I sang for you" he smiled up at me.

I smiled down at him "Thanks Justin, you were great"

He nodded "I know" he winked.

I giggled and hit him lightly on the arm "You're such a girl" I leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled "Ewh, lesbo" he chuckled.

I kissed him forcefully and he dropped his bag of ice that was once on his forehead. He sat up and he put his hand on my waist. He slowly went up my shirt and almost went under my bra. I took his hand and tried to intertwine with his fingers, but he just pushed my fingers away. I backed away and stood up. I put a piece of hair to the back of my ear "Uhm...I should...let you rest" I said quietly and I opened the door.

He took my hand suddenly "Wait, why? We were just having a little fun"

I shook my head "I'm tired, goodnight Justin" and I quickly closed the door behind me before he could catch me.

I bit my lip and just frowned. It's not that I didn't want to have "fun" with him, believe me I did. But, I don't wanna be the girl he does then ditches. Yeah, I hated Jasmine now, but she was right. I can't trust Justin just yet. He may said all those sweet things like he was gonna stay, but I couldn't take the chance. I needed to know him more. Know what HIS background story was.

Being a nice Justin was just the icing on the cake. I fixed my shirt and sat at my study table. I cuddled my knees to my chest and just sat there, pondering.

* * *

**Justin-**

Something was up with Priscilla. She seemed to like my little moves, but maybe not a lot. I stood up and stretched. I opened the door a crack and saw her cuddled in a ball in the study booth. I walked out and just stared at her breathing. She was so cute. I picked up her sleeping body and carried her to the bunk. I wanted her to feel comfortable when she woke up.

I layed her down and put the covers over her. I kissed her forehead and closed the door behind me. I sighed and sat on the side couch. Suddenly, the tour bus door opened and my posse poured in, drunk. Oh god.

Ryan and Chaz were singing my song "Baby" like retards, and they tripped over each other's supras. I rolled my eyes and saw Christian follow quietly behind. He came over and sat next to me. I nodded my head towards him "Sup, where's your sister?" I haven't seen Caitlin in forever.

He looked at me "She's at the club. My mom's gonna pick her up and follow this bus" he sighed. I frowned and hugged him for the first time. He looked surprised. He hugged me back, tightly. I could feel soft sobs coming from his chest. I rubbed his back and whispered "It's gonna be alright buddy, trust me"

He looked up at me with tears flowing and he nodded "Okay" he said softly.

Ryan and Chaz were passed out on the tour bus aisle. God, I really needed new friends. I kicked them both with my foot in the face, but they didn't budge. I was too lazy to carry them to a decent laying place, so I left them there. I took Christian to the study booth, and we started drawing. We were both tagging our names, but with pencils. His looked real good, better then mine actually.

I moved my body in the seat and I dropped Scilla's bag.

"Shit" I muttered and I picked up the bag. I looked inside and saw a drawing pad. Hmm, what's this? I took it out and started looking through it. There were paintings of sunsets, sunrises, parks, a dog, and new york city at night. Wow, Priscilla drew these?

I looked at the bottom and saw her signature. I looked next to it and there were was lip print, bright and pink. I think those were Jasmine's. Wait, what if Scilla sees them and decides to rip them to not be reminded of Jasmine? I couldn't let her do that. These were absolutely stunning. Like art gallery stunning.

I put the book back and hid the bag under the table. I wanted to keep these away from her, so she wouldn't ruin them. I'd buy her a new book she can't ruin.

I sighed and stopped tagging my name. Christian fell asleep mid letter of his name. I chuckled to myself and gave him a pillow for his head. I got another pillow and slept on him. He wouldn't mind, I hope.

We slept until the sun rose up, and we were in a different city.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

I woke up the next morning and sat up. Today was a new day, and we were in a new city. Hmm, i don't know where but it was in Georgia. I walked out of the room to see everyone outside of the bus. I put my hair in a ponytail and got out of the bus. I ran over to Justin and kissed him on the cheek "Hey"

He smiled "Hey you"

"Why are you all outside?" I asked.

He shrugged "Scooter had an announcment"

Just then Scooter ran and waved his hand "Alright, break for the weekend! I got a call from my mom. She's at the hospital, Imma go meet her there. See you later" and he ran to his jet. What? Oh poor Scooter. Hope everything was alright.

Justin turned and smiled "Let's hit the clubs"

I laughed "Justin, it's 12PM" I gave him a look.

"Oh right" he winked "Come on" he took me to his private car. We jumped in and I turned to him "Where are we going?"

He smiled "You'll see" and he slammed his foot on the gas.

5 minutes later, we were in downtown. Justin and I held hands while we walked down the street. There were little shops with clothes, bakery goods, and just everything.

"Do you come here when you find time?" I asked him while walking.

He nodded "Sometimes yeah, with the guys...well when they were sober enough to walk the next morning" he chuckled softly.

I nodded slowly "You wish they would stop...don't you?"

He looked at me and sighed "They never drank like they do now. We used to swear to each other that we would drink and marry, when we were 30"

We both laughed "We were mere kids then though" he shrugged.

I looked at the sadness in his eyes "I'm sorry" I said.

He shook his head "It's whatever, I just don't want them to die of alcohol poisoning. I don't know what i'd do without them. Yeah sure they're pain in the asses, but they're like my brothers"

I bit my lip "What about your girlfriend? You know...the one you carried out from the club last time"

He looekd down at his converse and just shook his head "She's a mess. I turned her into a drunk slut, and now she can't stop showing off her body to the world. The worse part is, her little brother is dead worried about her. I'm worried that if something happens to her, he'd kill himself" he frowned "Poor kid"

I frowned. Christian did look a little down all the time. Poor baby.

Justin and I walked down the sidewalk until I saw it. The dress that was calling my name. I stopped and walked up to the window "Oh my god"

It was a teal strapless dress with black lace on the bottom. It had a bow tied in the middle of the dress, black as well. It was the most prettiest thing i've ever seen.

Justin hugged me from behind "You want that dress babe?" he smiled. I turned "Yes! But I don't have money" I looked down.

Justin lifted my chin "I'll buy it for you" he smiled and we both walked in the store. I shook my head "No, Justin, I don't want you to spend money on me"

He waved his hand at me "Nonsense, I'd totally buy anything you look beautiful in...well...that would make you MORE beautiful" he winked.

I blushed and he took down the dress. I looked at the price tag, $35. Hmm, not too bad. Jusitn took out a wad of cash and paid for the dress. He gave me the bag the dress was in and I looked at him.

"Thank you" and I kissed him hard. He smiled "No problem baby" and we walked out into the sidewalk.

* * *

**Justin-**

It was nearly dark when we went to the club that night. Scilla wore her brand new dress, and I wore black jeans, my black supras, blue v-neck, black jacket and a cap. Ryan, Chaz, and Christian showed Scilla the club scene. Caitlin wasn't with us this time.

We walked in hand in hand and we sat in a booth in the back, like we usually did. I grabbed Scilla and made her sit on my lap. She giggled and kissed me softly with her luscious, glossy lips. I smiled through that kiss, it was like magic.

Ryan and Chaz already snuck vodka in their drinks. I rolled my eyes at them, when would they stop this shit? Christian sat, smiling a little, in the corner. Hmm, maybe comforting him once in a while was helping him. But he still worried about Caitlin. I took Priscilla's hand and I led her to the dance floor.

She smiled with her white teeth and she started dancing with me. I grabbed her waist and our bodies were getting hot. We collided and we crashed our lips together. It was electric, full of energy, and I wanted more.

I took her hand and we went into the crowd. I led her out and into an alley.

I pushed her against the wall of the alley and I kissed her forcefully. She explored my body with HER hands this time and I let her. She sighed and so did I. I put my fingers through her orange hair and broke apart the kiss. I took my lips and lightly placed them on her scented neck. She was so delicious.

I licked her neck nice and long. She moaned a little.

She took my face in her hands and just stared into my eyes. Suddenly, a man came up to us.

"Give her to me" he grumbled while taking out a gun. I stared at the gun then back at her quickly. What?

"Now!" and he grabbed Scilla's neck. He put the gun to her head and she covered her mouth with her hands. She started crying softly.

"Strip yourself boy...gimme the money!" he knew who I was and he knew I had money. I took out the wad and I handed it to him. He snatched it and started walking backwards, still grasping Scilla's neck. I walked towards them "No! Please!"

"Hey! Get back!" he yelled and he pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Priscilla-**

I closed my eyes tight and bit my lip hard. Suddenly, I got tackled down, along with the gunman and a police officer. The gun fell out of the man's hand and it flew across the alley way. Justin ran by my side and pulled me out from under the men. I sobbed constantly, but quietly, into Justin's jacket. He stroked my hair and shushed me. We rushed inside the club to get the others out.

Kenny personally drove us back to the hotel we were staying at for the night. I didn't say one word that night. Justin just held me tight, and never let go. He didn't even wanna change into some clothes for bed. He just held my shaking body in the hotel bed.

I sobbed and hiccuped until I fell asleep, slowly.

And when I awoke, I was still in his arms. I tapped his chest and he snapped his eyes open. He sat up and stroked my cheek.

He sighed softly "I'm not gonna ask if you're okay, because I know you aren't. Want some food?" he asked sweetly.

I nodded slowly and stood up to go wash my face from dried tears. He waited for me outside the door, to make sure I was safe. Hmm, maybe he did change. I mean, he DID save me from my death! I got out and held his hand "Let's go" I said quietly and we went to the lobby.

We took his private car and drove to McDonalds. Yeah, we didn't want any elegant shit this fine morning. We wanted greasy fries. We ate in his leathery car, not caring if it smelled like fast food. He sighed while eating a big mac. I stared at him and just ate my nuggets quietly.

He turned to me and smiled "How you holding up?"

I looked at my food then at him "Better...sort of" I wanted ot cry. Justin risked his life for me, but why? I wasn't anything special. I was just his tutor, well with benefits I guess.

"Why did you risk your life? You could've walked away and let him leave with me" I frowned a little.

He shook his head and took my hand. He squeezed it "Listen Priscilla. I would NEVER let anything happen to you. Yes, I know my past is not the best in the magazines, but at least I care enough to not let anyone get hurt, especially from a gun. I like you a lot okay..." he paused "Maybe even love you..."

My mouth dropped. Love me? Whoa, no no no. Justin...love? I wanted to laugh, but that'd ruin the moment. So I just nodded "I think I am too Justin...but with you not with...myself..."

We both laughed and continued to eat. After, we drove to the tour bus to just chill. Christian was on the phone with someone, and he looked worried.

"Uhm alright...bye" and he hung up. I plopped myself beside him "What's wrong buddy?" I asked.

He looked up at me "Huh?...Oh uhh...nothing...How are you Scilla?" he asked softy.

Awh, he called me Scilla. I smiled at him "Better, still a little dizzy about everything, but better"

He nodded slowly "That's good" and he gave me a small hug. I awed softly and hugged him back.

Suddenly, Christian's sister Caitlin came in. I stopped hugging him and stood up. She wasn't around whenever Justin and I were together. Well, here we go.

* * *

**Justin-**

I came out of the back of the bus to see Caitlin and Priscilla have a stare down. I walked up to Caitlin and touched her arm "Caitlin I-" and then, she punched my nose.

Pretty hard too. Next there was a scream and Scilla on Caitlin's back. She was pulling her hair and Caitlin was screaming while stumbling down the bus aisle. I was bleeding from my nose, but I ran to them. I tried to take Scilla off Caitlin's back, but SCILLA smacked me this time. I fell backwards and hit the floor.

I was now in pain, but I could hear them getting spread apart by Kenny. I sat up to see what was going on. Christian handed me a wet towel and I put it on my nose.

"Thanks man" I said and I stood up. I walked over to Caitlin and I got in her face "What the fuck is your problem Caitlin?"

She got in my face "MY problem? Oh you want to know?" she pointed at Scilla who was being held by Kenny "That bitch took you away from me! You're with ME, remember" she pointed a finger in my face. I put her finger down by her side "Look I know we were once an "item", but that's the past. I can't be with you. You're too much of a mess and I can't be seen with you. I'm sorry Caitlin"

She rolled her eyes "It never stopped you before Justin. You KNOW I will get you back. Just wait!" she turned to Scilla "And you" she pointed "Control your ass" and she stomped out of the bus. Priscilla tried to break free from Kenny's grasp, but she was too weak.

"Oh, when I get my hands around her skinny neck I will choke her until she turns purple!" she kicked at the air.

I walked up to her and touched her cheek "Don't worry about her babe, she's just jealous that she's not as beautiful as you are"

She looked at me and blushed "Really?"

I nodded "Really...now, why did you smack me?" I winked.

She bit her lip "Sorry" and she got away from Kenny. She hugged me and I held her waist. I kissed her forehead and we sat down next to Christian on the couch.

Christian frowned "Sorry about my sister, she gets really jealous. But she'll bounce back when she meets another guy" he gulps.

I patted his back "Sorry buddy. She'll get better, I know it" and he half smiled up at me.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

The next few days, we were back in gear. We arrived in different cities and stayed at different hotels. I made Justin study every night and he seemed to enjoy it more each time. I was glad he was getting back on his feet, and turning over a new leaf. I liked this new Justin...or...loved?

I didn't even know. I had strong feelings for him though. Not strong enough to have sex with him yet. He always tried to play around with me, but I always stopped it when it got too hot. I think he didn't like that too much. But whatever, I am NOT gonna be like the other girls. I won't give in too easy. Maybe next year, who knows.

After Justin's show, we went to the hotel we were staying at and layed on the bed. I was watching a move with Justin and the trio were playing poker on the floor of the room. I drifted into a sleep in Justin's arms.

* * *

**Justin-**

A knock was made at the door of the room. The boys looked at me and I rolled my eyes. I got up slowly, not to disturb Scilla, and I got up. I opened the door to see my old friend Jaden walk in.

"Sup my brother!" he yelled out and I shushed him harshly, but I smiled.

"What the fuck you doing here man? It's been ages" I gave him a man hug and we did a handshake. The boys greeted him and we went out into the hallway so we didn't wake up Scilla.

"I'm here with my dad, doing a little business" he smiled.

I nodded "So, wanna go do something? You know, club or movie...something?"

He smiled devishly "I had a better idea" and he swiped out a bag full of white powder. My eyes went wide and so did the boys'.

"Meth? Dude! I haven't had any since last week!" Ryan grabbed the bag and started observing it closely.

"Meth? J, that's illegal! You're gonna be in deep shit if your dad finds out" I bit my lip nervously.

Jaden waved his hands "It's a'ight, my dad will never know. He never checks my suitcases. Besides, when's the last time you had a little fun?" he winked.

I've only smoked once, and that was weed. I didn't like it at first, but it gave me a fresh feeling after it kicked in. But I didn't do it after my mom caught me in the back of an alley in Utah. I crossed my arms "And where are you gonna do this anyway? Someone's bound to catch us"

Jaden lifted his eyebrow and grinned "Follow me" and we went to the staircase. We went up to the roof. It was cold out, but you could see the whole city. All the lights and cars passing by, it was quite beautiful if you ask me. I zipped up my jacket and put my hands in my pocket.

We sat in a circle and Jaden put the powder into a line on the table that was outside. We stared at him, curiously, at his every move. He took out a small yellow straw and he started demonstrating how to sniff it.

He put the straw to the start of the white line, and he started inhaling with his nose. He finished the line and he looked up at us with red eyes. He shook his head "Holy shit, what a rush" he smiled big and handed Ryan the straw.

The guys each took turns until the straw was finally passed to me. I stared at it in my hand and I bit my lip.

Right when I bent down to inhale, the doors of the roof opened. I turned quickly to see Priscilla's face in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Justin-**

I gasped and ran after she stormed out of the doorway.

"Priscilla wait! I can explain!" I yelled and she stopped walked down the stairs.

"Explain? Explain what? That you do drugs? What the fuck Justin! I thought you were changing. But I guess Jasmine was right. You never will" she hissed and turned.

Suddenly she tripped over her foot and her body went flying down the flight of stairs. She screamed and I ran down the stairs. She hit her head on one of the steps and she fell unconscious when she got at the bottom of the stairs.

"Priscilla!" I screamed loudly and I jumped by her side. She was bleeding from the middle of her forehead. I panicked and picked her up quickly. I started running down the stairs with her body and I was about ready to cry. Please don't die, please don't die. I burst the back doors open and ran to my car. I hesitatedly put the key in the iginition and started driving to the nearest hospital.

I carried her in quickly and yelled out that it was an emergency. Some nurse saw and ran towards us. Nurses and doctors started putting her on a cot and rolling her into a room. I watched them stick needles in her arms and giving her an oxygen mask. I sat there in agony, waiting for her to wake up. If she died tonight, I probably would too.

A couple hours later, the doctor went out into the hallway where I waited. I stood up and clamped my hands together, nervously "Is she...?" I gulped.

He shook his head "Oh, far from it. She's doing fine. Just a slight concussion. She's awake, but-" I ran before he could say his last words. I came in and ran by her side. I took her hand "Priscilla, oh Scilla, I am so glad you're alive" I kissed her. She suddenly smacked my face and I pulled away. I rubbed my cheek "I guess I deserve that" I half smiled.

"Why the hell are you kissing me? And why am I in the hospital?" she screeched. Wait, what? What was wrong with her?

"Priscilla...it's me, Justin. You're my girlfriend" I shook my head "You fell down a flight of stairs in the hotel"

She now had a shocked expression "What? I'm your what? Nurse! Nurse! Get this guy out of my room! I need to call Jasmine" she looked around for her bag "Where the fuck's my stuff?" she huffed.

I was so confused at this point. The doctor came in and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned "What's going on?"

"She has mild amnesia. She must've busted her memory when she flew down those stairs. We don't know if it'll get better, we'll just have to wait" and he left the room.

I was now shaking my head in denial "No...no no!"

Priscilla looked down at me and gave me a look "What are you still doing here? I don't want you here!" she yelled out.

One of the nurses forced me out of the room and I just sat against the wall in the hallway. I can't believe she doesn't remember me being with her. But how can she remember Jasmine. I wouldn't wanna remember Jasmine if I had amnesia. Ugh, this was all wrong!

I sighed and just stood up. I was gonna find a way to get her memory back. I left the building and back to my car. I'd find a way.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

I was so confused on why I was in the hospital. Justin said I flew down the stairs, but I could never believe him. He's such a douche. I called the nurse in and told her to bring in a phone so I can call Jasmine. I started dialing her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey! It's me Scilla, i'm in the hospital" I said.

She paused "Why the fuck do I care?" she hissed.

I gave the phone a look "What do you mean? I'm your best friend...you're supposed to care"

"Oh, so NOW i'm your bestfriend? Ugh, don't even try it Scilla. I bet Justin is there so I won't even go"

I gasped, how'd she know? "No, I forced him out. I don't even know why he was here. I hate him" I pouted.

Suddenly she seemed interested "Really? Well what made you change your mind?"

I was confused at what she was saying but I shook my head "I don't know. But he said I flew down a flight of stairs or something? I don't know. He's probably lying and he pushed me"

She gasped "I'll be right over!" and she clicked the phone. I sighed. Now I could be happy and have my bestfriend here. Why was Justin here though?

10 minutes later, Jasmine rushed in my room and was by my side.

"Oh poor Scilla" she rubbed my bandaged head "How could he do this to you? I thought he liked you" she rolled her eyes.

I gave her a look "Liked me? He said I was his girflriend, so I kicked him out. I could NEVER live if I was that thing's girlfriend" I pretended to gag.

She giggled "I know right"

The doctor came in "Oh, hello. Who might you be?" he asked Jasmine.

She turned "Jasmine Villegas, best friend of Priscilla here" she smiled "What happened?"

He sighed "Well, she was rushed in when we heard she fell down a flight of stairs. I told the boy an hour ago that she has a slight concussion and that she has amnesia. She doesn't remember much" he nodded his head towards me "You feeling okay?"

I nodded. Amnesia? Wow. But...why was Justin taking me to the hospital? Ugh, I wish I could remember. The doctor left and Jasmine dropped her jaw "Amnesia? Wow, that's so sad" she frowned, but then she smiled devishly "So you don't remember ANYTHING when you were with Justin?"

I shook my head "With Justin? What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing" she bit her lip while smiling "Nothing at all" and she sat by my side telling me how hard her tour was. I was really glad she was here. I knew Jasmine would be my best friend forever.

* * *

**Justin-**

A day later, I went back to the hospital and visited Priscilla. She rolled her eyes when I came in. Ugh, I hated this. She was back to hating me. Well she would've hated me either way, because she caught me with the meth. Oh well.

I brought in a boquet of roses and put them in a vase. She looked at them, curiously "Why'd you bring those?"

I smiled "Because, I know they're your favorite" I put them down on the table and sat next to her.

"How do you know they are?" she gave me a look.

I shook my head "Lucky guess" I winked.

She scoffed "Whatever" and started writing down something on a paper.

"What's that?" I asked, trying to see what she was writing.

"Oh, just a song Jasmine wrote for me this morning. I'm fixing it a little. You know, I write most of her songs" she smiled.

Whoa, really? Looks like Jasmine has no real talent, but just singing. I nodded slowly "Oh, that's so cool"

She looked at me and stopped writing "Why are you here? And why did you take me here instead of Jasmine? What could I possibly be doing with you?"

I smirked and just shook my head "Long story. I might have to tell you later over...oh dinner?" I grinned.

She pretended to gag "What? Dinner? With you? Oh, I'd rather die"

I frowned a little. Shit. This would be harder then I thought "Come on...you don't even know why you're here. Let me at least explain it to you" I smiled.

She looked at me and looked deeply into my eyes. She made a face but then she gave in "Fine. But NO clubbing or drinking or any of that stuff. I will not be another one of your sluts" she hissed.

I laughed "None of that, I promise" and I left the room. I saw Jasmine standing in the hallway and she walked over to me.

"You're not gonna get her that easy Bieber" she raised an eyebrow.

I smirked "Just wait and see baby, when dinner's over with her, she'll be in my arms again" and I walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Priscilla-**

Did I just agree to dinner with Justin Bieber? Ewh. I don't know why I did, but I wanted to know how this all started. I guess I had to hear Justin out. God, why was I so nice? I give in way too easily. Jasmine came in a second later and beamed at me.

"How you doing girly girl?" she asked sweetly.

I smiled up at her "Better" I gave her a face "I have to go with Justin to dinner tonight" I pretended to gag.

She giggled softly "Yeah, he was bragging about it in the hallway. Don't let him get to you Scilla. Most of things he says MIGHT not be true" she smirked.

I nodded "Got it" and I played with my fingers "You think he's gonna lie and take me to his hotel room?"

She shook her head "I don't know hon. You never know what that thing is up to" she bit her lip. I sighed "Well, YOU have to help me pick out a dress"

She squealed quietly "Really? Oh this'll be fun! Well not too fun since it IS a date with...him" she stuck out her toungue. I laughed "Right"

I got released out of the hospital a few hours later so that I could go shopping with Jasmine. I had to check back in tomorrow to see how I was doing. I felt pretty good actually. Jasmine took me to the mall downtown and we searched long and hard for the right dress. I know Jasmine didn't approve of Justin, neither did I, but I wanted to look nice for once. I knew Jasmine would make me into a princess.

We walked and found the perfect dress. I ran inside the store and touched it with my fingers. It was a pink dress with black lace all around it. It was strapless, and it went up to the middle of my thigh. It was the most perfect thing! Too bad I looked at the price tag.

"$600?" I shook my head "Forget it" and I walked out of the store. Jasmine grabbed my hand and bit her lip "I'll buy it" she smiled big.

My jaw dropped "No Jasmine, I can't let-" she interrupted "No! I'm buying it. You're my bestfriend, and I want you to be the princess for tonight" she grinned and went inside the store. She bought the dress and came back out. She handed me the bag "Here you go baby girl" she put it in my hand.

I stared at the bag then the dress "Oh my God!" I yelped and hugged Jasmine tight "You are more then my bestfriend. Thank you so much Jasmine!"

She smiled "You're welcome...best friend" she laughed softly.

I was so happy, I could've died. I now owned a Javoni $600 dress! This was my night, I could feel it.

Jasmine helped me get ready for dinner. She curled my hair and did my makeup. And to top it off, I wore pink heels. I know they'd bother me the whole night, but I didn't care! I felt like the most prettiest girl in the world.

* * *

**Justin-**

I looked sharp, I admitted to myself in the bathroom. I blow dryed my hair and flipped it. I gave myself a smile and winked at myself. Yeah, it's what I do in the bathroom to feel confident. Don't judge.

I was wearing some black jeans, a shirt that had a tuxedo outline on the front, my black cap, and converse. Yepp. I was ready. I sprayed on some cologne and walked out the door of my hotel room. Looks like Jasmine was in the same hotel. She walked down with her heels and dress, smiling at me devishly. I nodded my head to her "Sup Jasmine. My date ready?" I winked.

She mocked me and just smirked "Oh she's ready alright. But not for you. All the other guys will steal her away. She won't even think twice about you"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, I'm winning her over tonight, and you know it" we both went into the elevator.

"Mhm, sure. Whatever you say" she licked her lips and got close to me. I turned to her and backed away a little. I sniffed and she turned to me "I'm not gonna lie. You look quite cute, but that shirt is so lame"

I gave her a look "I'd say the same for you, but your face just clashes with your dress"

She scoffed "Shut up Bieber" and she crossed her arms.

We got to the lobby and I walked out. I stopped when I saw Priscilla wearing a pink dress and heels. She looked so beautiful, I was about to walk back upstairs to change. I looked like shit compared to her. I shook out the nerves and walked over to her. I took her hand, but she just pushed me away.

I shook my hair and cleared my throat "Wow Priscilla...you look-" she interrupted "Don't tell me...hot? Fine? Sexy as hell?" she rolled her eyes.

I shook my head "Beautiful" I said and she blushed.

She bit her lip and smiled "Thanks" and she took my hand finally. Jasmine was behind us and winked at Priscilla. She nodded back at Jasmine and we went off to my limo. Wonder what that was about. I told the driver to drive us to the coast. We were in New Jersey right now. Priscilla looked confused "The caost? Isn't it a little late to go to the beach Justin?" she laughed nervously.

I just gave her a smile and nodded "Yeah, but we're not going swimming, gorgeous" and I winked.

She sighed and smiled "Still the charmer Justin...don't you stop?" she winked.

I chuckled "Nah babe" and we looked out the window to see the coast line coming in clear. The sun was setting slowly. Right on time.

I helped Scilla out of the limo and onto the little scene we were about to enter. I led her to a gazebo that was sitting on the edge of a small cliff, looking out into the sea. The table and chairs were already set up for us. She gasped a little and covered her mouth "Justin...it's..."

I nodded "I know" and I pulled out her chair for her. She smiled at me and sat "Thanks"

I smiled and sat down on the opposite side. I stared into her excited eyes as she looked out into the sunset. She shook her head "Why...why did you do all this?" she looked at me surprised.

I bit my lip "Because...you're my only love Scilla. And I know it seems a bit strange for you to hear this from me, but..." I sighed "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to have you feel the same way...again..."

She gave me a look but just shook her head "God, I wish I could remember what I did with you. I mean, you're being so sweet to me and I have no idea why. But I'm pretty sure I had feelings for you. I just...ugh!" she sighed "I'm sorry I don't remember, but this is so beautiful Justin. Thank you"

I smiled "Just doing my best to make you happy" and the waitor came. We ordered and just held hands from across the table. I was pretty sure she would remember, she just has to!

* * *

**Priscilla-**

Ugh, I don't remember anything I did with Justin! Was he always this nice but I just missed out cause I hated him? Or did I change him? What was missing? Well, I think he was going to tell me after we ate. After an hour of eating and laughing, Justin took my out to the shore and we walked. The water was calm and warm.

He put his arms around me, and I didn't mind it. It was actually nice. He started talking about how this all started. He told me I was his tutor, apprently I got fired from Jasmine? I didn't believe it, but I'd have to ask Jasmine later. He said we studied and that he hated it. But when I read his paper, I said he could be in an essay contest. I laughed at that.

He said we kissed and it sent a spark through our veins. He was probably exagerrating. Why didn't I punch him when we kissed? Anyways, he said Jasmine subbatoged the concert by making him fall on his face on stage. What a lie. But I listened without interruption or taking sides.

He said our moments got hott, but we didn't do anything more. Thank God. Imagine me having sex with Justin? Ugh, another one of his sluts I would be.

He also said he saved my life from a gunman behind a club. Wow. Where did he make up that one? The way he described these lies...they seemed so real. I wish I could remember if they were real or not.

He finally said I caught him doing crystal meth, or almost and that's how I got my concussion. Hmm. I guess that's understandable. Justin doing meth, not me falling down the stairs. Hmm. This still wasn't making any sense, but I was just glad I was with Justin tonight.

Wait, did I just say that? Ugh! I'm turning soft on him. I can't let my guard down.

We walked back to the limo and I put my head into his neck. I closed my eyes and whispered "Thank you Justin. This night was amazing" and I fell asleep.

Next thing I knew, I was awake and we were back at the hotel. I sat up and stretched my arms.

He smiled at me "You're welcome" he said and he leaned in. I wanted ot back away, but I guess he deserved this. He DID plan this whole thing, just for me. And I was happy. So I leaned in and kissed him back. Electricity went off and it was so magical. I felt his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his face. I forcefully sat on top of him, but then I stopped.

He grinned "Anything yet?"

I sighed and shook my head "Sorry...doesn't ring a bell" and I opened the door of the limo. I got out and so did he. He looked at me and sighed "Well, til we meet again my amor" and he kissed my hand.

I giggled "Goodnight Justin" and I went into the hotel. I got in the elevator and bit my lip. My night was amazing, and it was all thanks to Justin.

I stumbled into the hotel room and landed on the bed. Jasmine looked up from her song book and went over to me "Was it horrible?" she looekd at me curiously.

I sighed and shook my head "It was perfect" and I turned my body. I went into a deep sleep.

Next thing I knew, my mind clicked and I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around. No one was to be seen. I stood up and looked at the clock. 1AM. How long did I sleep? I looked down to see I was wearing a dress. Whoa, what happened? Where was Justin? Last thing I remember, I was falling down the stairs.

I went out to see what hotel we were at. Same one. I walked over to Justin's room. I was still mad at him for doing those drugs, but I was so confused I didn't feel like being mad. I opened the door to Justin's room, just to see Jasmine's glitterly lips on Justin's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Justin-**

**5 minutes before**

I sat on the hotel bed, thinking about Priscilla. Everything went perfect. But, she didn't remember. She looked beautiful though, and I loved being with her. I turned to hear a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it "Jasmine?" I gave her a look.

She stood there "Hi" she said softly "Can...I come in?"

I nodded and led her in. We sat on the bed and I flipped my hair "What's up?"

She sighed and stared at her hands "Look, it's not easy to say this but..." she bit her lip "I'm still in love with you Justin" she looked me in the eyes.

I didn't know what to say, honestly. I sighed softly and took her hand "I know Jasmine, and...I haven't forgot about you either"

She half smiled but pushed my hand away "I need to know...are you in love with Priscilla?"

I bit my lip and nodded "Yes. I am. And...I will not give up on her, like I gave up on you" I frowned a little.

She touched my cheek with her hand "I'm sorry I did this to you. I made you into a fool, and now..." she shook her head "I can't forgive myself" she started tearing up.

I shook my head and hugged her. I rubbed her back while she lightly sobbed. I looked her in the eyes and took her face. I leaned in and pushed my lips hard on hers.

Suddenly, Priscilla walked in. She gasped loudly and I turned to her. I stood up "Priscilla!" I breathed.

She was now expressionless, and she walked out of the room. Jasmine stood up "Why did you do that Justin?"

I shook my head "Because I was saying goodbye...goodbye Jasmine" and I ran after Priscilla. Priscilla was halfway down the hallway before I could catch her. I tugged on her dress and she slapped my hand away. She turned around furiously and got right in my face "Maybe I should just leave you, maybe I should just stop tutoring! I will not be played Justin Drew Bieber and-" I interrupted her by crushing my lips on hers.

She tried to hit me but I put my palm over her fists. I pushed her against the wall and put my hands through her orange hair. She sighed and tried breathing normally, but she just put her hands through my hair. I stepped backwards and we walked towards her hotel room.

We successfully got into her room and landed on the bed. She giggled as I started unzipping the back of her dress. She wiggled out of it and layed there, in her underwear &bra. I bit my lip and just shook my head in awe "You're beautiful" I breathed.

She grabbed my face closer to hers "I want you Justin" she smiled and kissed me hard.

She took off my shirt and started rubbing her soft hands all over my abs. I sighed in pleasure. She took off my pants and my boxers. She stared down at me and looked up at me.

I smirked "Big enough for you?" I chuckled.

She laughed and nodded "Maybe" she winked. She unclipped her bra for me and threw it on the floor. She started taking off her underwear, but I stopped her. I got my teeth and pulled them down myself. She seemed to like that. I suddenly took my toungue and started licking up her legs. She moaned softly. I got to her part and she looked at me. She nodded and I licked up and down in a smooth motion. She started breathing hard.

I went up her bellybutton and then her breasts. I went up to her neck and sucked on it. I positioned myself on top of her, and went in slowly. She cried out softly in pain, and I went slower. I knew it would hurt her so I didn't thrust hard. I slowly went all the way in then came back out. In out in out. I got into a regular pattern and she huffed her breathing.

I kissed her hard and she dug her nails into my back. I groaned and started going faster. She whispered my name over and over and I was about to blow.

I got to her peak and she screamed out. I smiled and kissed her lightly on the neck. I ejaculated in her and a minute later, pulled out. We layed on the bed, breathing hard. We got under the covers, and I held her naked body against mine. She fell asleep and I kissed her neck softly, until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

The next morning I woke up to see Justin fully dressed and smiling at me "Morning babe"

I sat up, in a new dress. I stared up at him, confused. He nodded towards my dress "I bought you a new one. Just a gift for you to forgive me" he walked beside my bedside.

I got out of bed and saw I was wearing a teal strap dress with black lace at the bottom. I was also wearing black heels. I gasped "Justin...you didn't-" he put a finger to my lips "Follow me my lady" he said and took my hand.

We walked out and into the elevator. I didn't ask him where we were going cause he probably say wait and see. So I waited impatiently, and excitedly. I didn't forgive him, but I was happy he chose me over Jasmine. We into his limo and we drove away from the hotel. I stared at Justin and crossed my arms "You got some explaining to do"

He sighed "Later. But right now, I need you to look beautiful, well...you already do" he smiled and kissed my hand. I blushed and just nodded.

We arrived at this resturaunt. I gasped "The Elegant Palace? Justin! That's a realllllly expensive but really nice dining. Why are we-" he shushed me "My lady deserves the best" he winked and we got out of the limo. He took me into the resturaunt and went up to the counter.

"Bieber" Justin said and the lady took two menus "Right this way" she said and led us to our table. It was so beautiful. Vases filled with all kinds of colored roses in the middle of each table. People in dresses and tuxes. Wine glasses, rich food. It was all so surreal. The waitors pulled out both of our chairs and we sat down across from each other.

I looked at Justin with wide eyes "Justin! This is amazing" I tried not to yell out too loud. I held his hand and he smiled "Like I said, the best for my lady"

I bit my lip in excitement and just squealed in my head. This was so perfect. I didn't want the day to end. We got the most elegant food in New Jersey. We ate, laughed, kissed when we were done, and walked out. We got into the limo and sped away.

Justin clamped his hands together "Alright, next stop. The pier" he smiled.

I looked at him in surprise "The pier? Really?"

He nodded excitedly and we arrived by the beach. He helped me out of the limo and I looked down the pier. It was so beautiful above the shimmering ocean. It was a little chilly so I rubbed my arms with my hands. Justin covered my shoulders with a matching shawl. I looked at him and smiled.

He took my hand and we started walking slowly down the pier. He told me this was his favorite place to go when they came back to New Jersey. It was soon my favorite place to be too. We got to the end of the pier where there was photography lights and equipment. I looked at Justin curiously "Why is there a proffesional camera set here Justin?"

He smiled and all of a sudden his camera crew came out from behind the huge curtain. Justin held my waist "I want to capture this moment...forever" he said and he smiled. I wanted to kiss him, but I just smiled big and the flash went off. He was giving me my own photoshoot. He was too sweet.

We both posed together, and then individually. I had the most fun with the posing. I laughed at Justin who was making faces at me from behind the camera. In the end he stood beside me and he kissed my lips softly. He held me in his arms and the flash went off. It was the most perfect thing. The camera crew packed up their stuff, and we were looking through the pictures in the camera. I felt and looked like a true princess, and Justin was my prince.

A few hours later, filled with all kinds of surprises from Justin, he took me downtown into an abondoned building. I was getting kind of scared "Justin...why are we here?"

He looked at me and smirked "You asked that a lot today babe" he chuckled and turned on the lights.

The room was decorated with silver streamers and a huge disco ball in the center of the ceiling. Justin took me to the middle of the dancefloor and he took my waist. He put his hand in his pocket and clicked a remote. Slow music started playing. He went into his other pocket and handed me a red rose. I gasped and took it.

He smiled "The best for my lady"

I shook my head "Justin...this whole day has been..." I sighed. I didn't know how to describe it. It was more then perfect, but I just went with that "Perfect...thank you so much. I couldn't ask for anything more" I bit my lip.

He nodded "You're welcome" and we kissed passionately. He clicked the remote and opened a small part of the building. It showed a small part of th night sky filled with millions of twinkling stars. I looked up then at him "You're the brightest star here Justin"

He stroked my cheek "And you're my brightest universe"

I put my head on his chest and we danced the night away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Priscilla-**

**1 month later**

I watched from the sidelines as Justin threw the ball and it slithered through the basketball hoop. I smiled and clapped "Way to go Bieber!"

He turned and smiled. He blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it. It's been a month, and Justin has changed for the best. I was so happy for him! He's a total gentlemen to anyone, even his mom. His friends seemed to catch his nice bug, because they've changed too. I was so proud of them, all of them. Well except Caitlin. Justin hasn't heard from her ever since she came to the tour bus to tell me off that day.

I sighed softly to myself. I started talking to Jasmine in the middle of the month, but we weren't bestfriends like we were before. I missed her though. I knew she meant well, but she tried to get Justin back. I couldn't let her, I think I was in love with him.

I stood up when their little game was over. I walked over to Justin and jumped into his arms. He kissed me all over my face. I giggled and he put my down.

"Let's go get some coffee" he smiled.

I nodded "Sounds good" and we walked back to his car. Justin was on break for 2 weeks. He practically died of happiness when he got the news. Scooter has been experiencing family problems lately, I hope everything was alright.

Justin drove us to a nearby Strabucks in downtown L.A. My family lived here. I wanted Justin to meet them, but I was afraid they'd scare him off. I was going to tell him...maybe when we settled in the cafe. Yeah, I'll tell him.

We ordered our drinks and sat down. Justin and I sat in the corner of a booth, while the guys sat at another table. I played with Justin's fingers with my own. I bit my lip and sighed "So...uhm, you remember I told you my family lived in L.A. right?"

He looked at me and nodded "Yeah, what about them?"

I looked down then up at him "Do you...wanna meet them?"

His eyes went kinda big and he smiled "Wow really? Well...of course!" he laughed. I giggled and kissed him "Alright"

I was now full of excitement. Now I just had to call my mom to tell her I'm coming over. She knew who Justin Bieber was and she knew I was dating him, but she's never really acknowledged it. She was happy for me, I guess. My mom is a single mother, 4 children in total. I have a younger sister who is 15, and she lives with my dad. He lives in Germany. I've only visited him once in my lifetime, and that's when I was 5.

The two other children are my twin brothers. Eric and Sean. They were both 10 years old. They were crazy and did everything in sync, but they could be quite sweet.

My family didn't go with me to tutor celebrities was because my mom had to work and the boys went to school. I didn't care about my other sister, she was too busy having the rich life in Germany. When I first got the job to tutor Jasmine, I was beyond ecstatic. I knew it would change my life forever, and it did. I send my part of my paycheck to my mom every month. She's greatful.

I dialed my mom's number after we were in Justin's car.

"Hello?" her voice sang.

"Hi mom! Scilla here, the boys there?" I asked, excitedly.

"Uhh...yeah. What's up honey?"

I cleared my throat "Uhm well...you know how my boyfriend is Justin Bieber" I bit my lip, nervously.

She paused "Uh huh, what about him?"

"Well...I uhh...I wanted to invite him over. You know, so you can get to know him...more?"

The line was silent for a minute, then she spoke "Uhm...alright. Great honey, can't wait to meet him"

She sounded like she was unsure, but I smiled in relief "Okay, tonight? Or another night?"

She coughed "Uhm, sure. Tonight is fine baby"

I nodded "Okay great. See you mom! I love you" and I hung up. I stared at Justin who was waiting impatiently "So...what did she say?" he asked.

I squealed a little "You can comer over!" I said and he sighed in relief "She said tonight was good"

Justin's eyes got wide "Tonight..." he shook his head "No...I-i i'm not ready Scilla"

I took his hand "You'll be fine baby. They'll love you" and I kissed him.

He sighed and nodded "Alright...address?" he half smiled.

I gave it to him and we drove off to my house. I was so excited, I hope Justin wasn't too nervous. I've seen his mom so many times, it was time he met mine.

**Justin-**

I was scared shitless. What if she didn't approve of me? What if I made a bad impression? What if I screw everything up. Okay calm down Bieber, you'll be fine. Just like Scilla said, they might like you...Oh MIGHT! Ugh. I can do this. I know I can. Yeah...do this for Priscilla. Do it for her.

We pulled up to a little blue house with a picket fence. It was surounded by trees and bushes full of roses. Hmm, I bet Scilla planted those before going on tour with Jasmine. I got out of the car and opened Scilla's side. She took my hand and I closed the door behind her. We stood there before moving foward, slowly. She squeezed my hand lightly and rubbed my back "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Remember, my mom loves anyone" she smiled.

I nodded and gulped. Hopefully she liked me. Priscilla rang the doorbell and I was about ready to faint.

The door opened and a man stepped foward. Priscilla's mouth went wide open "Dad?"

Oh shit, what? Priscilla said her mom was single. Oh god, now I was REALLY gonna faint.

Her dad leaned in closer and gasped "Scilla?" then he looked at me "Who's this?"

I gulped nervously and waved "Uhm..Justin...Justin, Bieber...sir" I tried to not wobble backwards. Sweat was already forming on my palm.

His dad grunted and went back inside. Priscilla rolled her eyes and she led us in her house "Ignore my dad, he's a bitch" she whispered and put on a fake smile when she saw her sister.

Her house was light green inside. There were pictures of the family all around the walls. I saw a 6 year old Scilla, holding a huge fish beside her and smiling. She looked so cute. Then I saw a 10 year old Scilla, posing with another boy in a dress. 5th grade mini-prom i'm guessing?

"Lilly" Priscilla said through her teeth and they hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Scilla asked sarcastically. I gave her a look, a look that said to be nice to her siblings. She rolled her eyes and ignored me.

"Oh, just visiting our other half of the family" Lilly said with a fake smile. I knew they were faking because of me. They didn't want to unleash their inner family fued. I nodded at Lilly and we all went to sit at the dinner table.

I shook Scilla's mom's hand lightly and extended my hand to her dad. He kept his arms crossed and didn't budge. I nodded to myself and just sat down next to Scilla. Tough crowd. Scilla's mom cleared her throat and smiled at me "So Justin...the famous Justin Bieber" she giggled lightly "How is your tour going?"

I cleared my throat "Oh uhh it's going good mam. I uhh, it's a great joy to have Priscilla around to see the different cities with me" I smiled, nervously.

Scilla squeezed my hand and smiled at me with her beautiful eyes. I smiled back at her.

Her mom nodded "That's great, isn't it George?" she turned to Scilla's dad. He just sat there, staring at me with his angry eyes. He cleared his throat and picked up a knife. Oh god, he's gonna throw it at me. I knew I should've never came. Scilla saw my scared expression and just cleared her throat "So uhh enough about Justin, how about your guys? I heard the twins got all A's!" she beamed at her brothers.

They both nodded and ate silently. I think they were afraid of their dad too. Wow, what did he do that was so frightening?

Their dad suddenly started cutting his chicken and ate noisily. Scilla's mom nudged his arm "Eat politely. We have a guest"

Her dad turned to her and scoffed "So. This is my house, and I can eat how I want" he took another bite.

Her mom coughed "Uhh actually, this is MY house. Remember you made ME buy it since you'r little company went down in flames" she took a bite of her rice.

Her dad huffed "That was because YOUR daughter was stupid enough to leave her birthday candles lit after the little party in MY company building. I told you to have the party here!"

Now they were going at it. And Priscilla was looking at me in sorrow. She stood up furiously and slammed her utensils on the table "Shut up both of you! I brought my boyfriend here to see how loving of a family you are, but it looks like I was wrong!" she took my hand "Sorry I wasted your time Justin" and we went outside.

I looked at her and shook my head "Scilla don't-"

She interrupted me and pointed a finger at me "Don't say anything! Just...don't..." and she shed a tear. She sat on the curb and just started crying. I rubbed her back and shushed her softly. She dug her head into my shirt and just cried. I rocked her back and forth.

She looked at me and shook her head "I'm so sorry. I was afraid this was going to happen. Even without my dad here, it's a mess" she frowned.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her lightly. She smiled a little and sighed "You must think my family is whack"

I stared at her and shook my head "Oh trust me, my family is worse" I bit my lip.

She looked at me curiously "How can they be possibly worse?"

I sighed and took her hand "Because of my stepdad"


	14. Chapter 14

**Justin-**

**2 years ago**

I laughed out loud while my dad kept changing the radio station "Dad, you're not gonna find my voice on the radio" I shook my head smiling.

He nodded "No I think...I think I hear yah" he started laughing and russled my hair with his hand.

"I know you'll be on the radio one day Justin, trust me" he smiled.

I stared at him and nodded "I believe you dad"

He sighed "So, did your tell your mom yet?"

He was talking about how I got the part for a commercial I auditioned for. It was a singing one. It wasn't a big part, but my dad said it was one step closer to show how big of a star I could be. My dad always believed I could make it, and I believed him. He was my number one hero. I couldn't do it without him.

I looked down at my fingers "Not yet, but I will" I beamed at him.

He looked at me then the road "Good, she needs to know how big of star you're gonna be. Son, I know the best things in life are there, waiting for you"

I grinned "Thanks dad" I looked out at the dark road, lit up by my dad's headlights. It was raining and the fog was starting to come in. I gulped "Dad, shouldn't we have left tomorrow? I mean, mom can wait another day"

He shook his head "Nah, we'll be fine Justin, don't worry" and he patted my back lightly.

Suddenly, a deer appeared through the headlights and I yelled out "Dad watch out!"

Next thing I know, I was in a hospital bed. I fluttered my eyes open and sat up "Dad? Dad?" I panicked, but a nurse pushed me back down. They were rolling me into a room, but I wanted to see if my dad was okay.

"Just lay down sweetie, everything's fine, just go to sleep" the nurse said soothingly.

I shook my head in fury "No! I wanna see me dad!" I yelped, but the nurse just put a sleeping mask over my face. I slowly closed my eyes to darkness, and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning, in a jolt. I sat up and got out of bed. My mom ran in and told me to lay back down.

"Mom? Where's dad?" I started to worry. She shook her head "Don't worry about him, just lay down" she said, while putting the covers over my body. I shook my head "But I wanna see him"

"I said don't worry about him!" she snapped, but she bit her lip and sighed "I'm sorry baby, it's just...he's in a bad condition okay? The truck fell off a cliff and...the tire in the back of the trunk hit your dad's neck" her lip quivered.

I frowned "What? But...is he...?" I gulped.

She shook her head "No, but...we don't know if he'll make it" she started shedding a tear. I took her hand and she suddenly hugged me tight. I wasn't hurt, just a cut on my forehead. It should've been me, not my dad. I can't live without him, I just can't.

I fell asleep after I comforted my mother, who was asleep in my lap. I opened my eyes and saw a nurse come in. She tapped my mom's shoulder and her head shot up. She turned and stood up.

"Come with me" she told my mom and they went into the hallway.

They were talking, and I was trying to make out what they were saying. After a minute, my mom bursted out in tears. No...he can't be...he can't! My dad was dead. The only person who believed in me from the start. My mom came in, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she slid down against the wall and bawled into her sweater on the floor. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

I screamed really loud in my mind. I lost everything, yes my dad was everything to me. I lost my hope. I lost it. I cried silently, not caring if my head was throbbing like a bitch.

A week later, I was sent out of the hospital. My aunt drove me home, since my mom was busy with something at home. Probably with Jaxon. I got out of the car and walked in. I heard a vase break and my mom scream. I ran towards the kitchen and saw My mom, full on making out with a man. What the fuck? I didn't make a sound, so they didn't see me. I hid behind the doorway and watched them.

I was now pissed. My mom wasnt in mourn about my dad dying, she was just fucking someone she didn't know to take her pain away. What a joke. They finally stopped to take a breath, it was about time.

"Jeremy I...I need to tell my son" she bit her lip "His dad just died and...he would be angry if I didn't tell him about us. We've been dating for about a month before my husband died, and I need to tell him now"

The man sighed but nodded "Alright, but remember our deal" he pointed at my mom and she nodded quickly. I came out from hiding behind the doorway and I yelled out "How could you?"

My mom gasped "No Justin...wait!"

But I was already out the door, running. Fuck the auditition. I wasn't going to do this. Not with my mom not giving a fuck about me or my career. I hated her, and I would never forgive her.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

**Present**

I looked at him with eyes full of sorrow. I shook my head "I'm so sorry Justin...I didn't-"

He coughed "No, don't be sorry..." he bit his lip "I was just stupid enough to think my parents were perfect. My dad still believes in me I know, and...I guess I'm over my mom cheating. But, I still hate my stepdad. He's just...ugh" he made a face and hit the sidewalk with his fist.

I took his hand and kissed his knuckles "I bet your Dad is looking down, smiling at how big of a star you've become" I smiled "My star"

He smiled slightly and kissed me passionately.

I touched his cheek "We're both broken, and...with our love, we can be fixed" I smiled.

Suddenly his phone vibrated. He broke the kiss and looked at his phone "Christian" he said and answered "Hello?"

I stared down at the curb and just sighed. Justin has had an unstable life, and I'm here complaining. From now on, I will not complain. I will just move on, or fix the problem. I looked at him when he hung up. He stared at me with wide eyes "What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

He stood up and took my hand. We got in his car and we drove off. I was now confused "Justin? What happened?" I said loudly.

He shook his head "Caitlin's in the hospital"

I gasped "What? Why?"

He sighed "Alcohol poisoning" and he hit the gas a little more.

We got to the hospital in L.A. and we rushed in. We ran up to the front desk "Beadles" Justin blurted out.

"Room 222" the lady said and we ran to the elevator.

We got to the room and saw the whole Bieber crew standing around Caitlin's weak body. She was covered in bruises and she had a black eye. Her lip was busted and bleeding. She was asleep when we walked in.

Justin stood by her side and shook his head "This is all my fault...I made her this way" he clenched his fist.

I held his hand to calm him down. I shook my head "No it's not, this was her choice to continue to act this way"

Christian walked to us and held my hand. I squeezed it lightly and kissed his forehead.

Christian looked up at Justin with tears "She was raped. They forced her to drink gallons of alcohol and they gave her a black eye...Justin...is she gonna die?"

Christian's mom came over and hugged her son "No baby, she won't. She's just going to have to recover slowly until she gets back on her feet" she shook her head "I should've been a better mother" she shed a tear and went out into the hall with the crew. It was now Justin, me, and Caitlin in the room. I sighed "What do we do now?"

Justin shook his head "I should've never left her. She can't take care of herself. Why am I so stupid?" he wanted to punch the wall.

I looked at him "Justin, stop saying it's your fault"

He looked at me "No it is...and it was a mistake to leave her hanging. I'm sorry Priscilla" he let go of my hand and he went out into the hallway. I shook my head. Was he saying it was a mistake to be with me?

I ran after him when he was walking down the hospital hallway. I grabbed him arm and he turned. He had tears "Are you saying I was a mistake?" my voice cracked out.

He shook his head then he shrugged "I don't know. Okay. I just...I need to think. Goodbye Priscilla" and he left to the elevator.

I stood there for a second not knowing what to do. So I sat on the hallway tile and sobbed. I didn't care if nurses and doctors were rushing by, trying to find a cure for people's pain. I needed someone to cure my pain. Right here, right now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Justin-**

I wasn't really giving up on Priscilla, I just needed some time for myself. When I told my whole life story to her, and saw Caitlin on that hospital bed, I had a bad feeling in my gut. Yeah, I should've told Priscilla the truth about me being all emotional right now, but I didn't want her to worry about it. So I just said goodbye to her, for now.

I walked to my car quickly, if Scilla decided to run after me. I got in the car and pressed the gas with all my might. I had to go check on my mom. Something in my head told me she wasn't safe. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

The phone was ringing and I stopped at a stop light. I looked out my window and saw something shiny. It was the middle of the night, so I asked myself why the sun was in my eyes, but it wasn't out. I blinked a few times and saw Jasmine on the floor of the sidewalk. Oh god, not again.

I sighed and clicked my phone shut, my mom will have to wait. I got out of the car, and ran to her. Her hand was holding her side, which was bleeding. I gasped and bent down. Her eyes we closed. I think she was unconscious. I tapped her shoulder and she snapped her eyes open.

"Wha-what? Ahhhh!" she started yelling out in pain. I cringed and shook my head "Don't worry Jaz, I got you" and I picked her body up. She cried out, but held on to my neck. I put her in the car slowly and checked her wound. She had a deep cut on the side of her stomach. I ran to my trunk and got a first aid kit.

I cleaned her wound as much as possible without her screaming, and wrapped gauz around her body. She looked at me with weak eyes "It's...it's my...dad..." she gulped "He has...your mom..." she breathed.

I dropped my jaw "What? Why? How?" I asked, but Jasmine was too weak to speak. I had to get her to the hospital. I drove quickly down the road, back to the hospital. I got out of the driver's seat and opened Jasmine's side of the door. I picked her up, but she yelled out. I put her down and she breathed heavily "I...I'm not gonna make it Bieber...just go find your mom" she was now sweating.

I shook my head, about to burst into tears "No Jasmine, you're gonna live. I'm not gonna let you die" I wiped the sweat off her face with my shirt.

She took her last breath "I love you Justin, go save your mom" and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she stopped breathing. The blood from her wound gushed out through the wrapping. I wanted to yell out, make her come back, but it was too late. Tears now flowed from my eyes, but I just closed the door to my car, leaving her body in there.

I ran back to the tour bus that was parked in the back of the hospital and I ran in. I tapped Kenny on the shoulders "Give me your keys man" I breathed out.

He gave me a look "What's wrong with your car?" he asked.

I shook my head "Just give me the god damn keys!" I yelled out. Kenny hesitated, but gave me the keys and I ran out. I got into his car and I sped off. Where could she be? I called her a second time, but it wasn't her who answered "Oh hey Justin. Your mother's fine, she just needs to give me that 5 grand she owes me" the voice chuckled deeply.

That sounded a lot like Jeremy, my stepdad "Jeremy?" I yelled out.

I could hear him smile "Did you find my daughter? Yeah, son. You dated your step-sister, and you didn't even know it" he laughed "You're just as stupid as your real father was" he said quietly.

I was now about to round-house kick this guy through the phone "What the fuck did you do to my mom? And why does she owe you money?" I kicked the side of my door with my free foot.

Jeremy just laughed through his teeth and sighed "Meet me at Priscilla's house. You'll find a nice surprise there" and the phone clicked dead.

I grinded my teeth together and threw my phone at the window. It cracked it, but I didn't care. I'll buy Kenny a new car. I gripped the steering wheel and drove fast to Priscilla's house. And this was why Priscilla didn't need to know why I said goodbye, temporarily. She would probably be with me, and probably die if she knew where I was going.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

I sat in the hallway of the hospital until 2AM. I hugged my knees tightly and hiccuped from my tears. I sniffled and repositioned my legs, since they were both asleep.

I sighed loudly and spread out my feet. No doctors or nurses were in sight. I sat there all alone, waiting for someone to come notice me.

What did I do wrong? Was it because he told me his life story, but I didn't tell him mine? Cause I totally would have.

**2 years ago**

My parents were finally giving each other a second chance for their love. I was so happy!

Lilly and I couldn't be any closer. We were glued to each other. I loved the way my mom snuck a smile at my dad at breakfast. My dad would sneak a kiss when we would be done with our pancakes. Lilly and I giggled from behind the doorway. This was the perfect life.

I sat on my bed reading my favorite book "Enchanted Strangers". Lilly sat on the floor of our bedroom, painting her nails a bright color of blue. I smiled down at her and bit my lip "What do you think dad's gonna get me for my birthday?

Lilly looked up at me with her big green eyes "I think he's gonna buy you that new itouch! Gosh, you're so lucky" she frowned. I put the book down and I lifted her chin "I'll share with you" I smiled.

She smiled and nodded "Thanks" she continued to paint her nails. Suddenly, my mom burst through the door "Okay sweetie, time to get dressed. Your party is being moved to your dad's work" she beamed.

I sat up "What? I thought we were having it here?"

She shook her head "Nope, gotta do errands. Somehow, your brothers trashed a whole soccer field?" she sighed in fustration "Anyways, please could you get ready? I promised your dad you'd be ready by 10"

I bit my lip and nodded. She closed the door and Lilly looked at me "Well, won't this be fun" she sighed. I shook my head "I'll just...make the best of it...I gues..." I shrugged a little and jumped off my covers. I picked out an outfit to wear to my party.

My dad picked us up and took us to his building. His company was very important to him, so we couldn't make a huge mess of one of the conference rooms. This wasn't what I wanted my 14th birthday party to be like, but whatever. As long as my dad was there, I was happy. I sat at the head of the table, with my friends on the sides and my sister at the end. We ate cake, played games, and opened presents. It was the best.

But I guess I forgot to blow out one more candle because before I knew it, half of the conference room was on fire. We got out quickly, but I couldn't find my dad anywhere. I wanted to make sure he was okay. I made everyone run down to the staircase, so they could get out safely.

My dad was in his office, trying to gather his papers. I ran to him and grabbed his hand "Daddy daddy! Come on!" I yelled out, but he just hit me in the face. His face was full of sweat and tears "You ruined everything!" he said in my face and I just stood there.

I wiped my face form my tears and ran out, leaving him behind. Screw him and this birthday. He obviously loved this company more then me.

**Present**

Suddenly, I heard a scream in the room Caitlin was in. I stood up wide eyed, and ran in. Nothing seemed to be wrong. I walked up to Caitlin who was fast asleep, bruised and all.

I sighed softly and sat down. I put one hand on her arm and I whispered "I'm sorry Caitlin. He should've been there for you, instead of me" and I bowed my head down. I shed a tear.

At that very second, Caitlin's hand grabbed my face and she sat up with a knife to my neck "You're right, that's why I'm ending you" Caitlin smiled through bleeding teeth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Priscilla-**

I woke up with a jolt, in the hospital hallway. I had my hands around my neck, and sweat coming down my forhead. I was also breathing heavily. I looked around to see nurses and doctors walking around with clipboards or needles in their hands. I wiped the sweat off my face and shook my head. Good it was just a dream.

I stood up and went into Caitlin's room. I walked up to the bed and touched her arm. Please don't swipe out a knife on me, I thought to myself loudly. I bit my lip and she opened her tired eyes.

"Priscilla? What...what are you doing here?" she coughed and sat up.

I hesitated, but spoke clearly "I uhm...I wanted to apologize..."

She looked confused "Why?..."

I sighed "Because I took Justin away from you, when you deserved him most" I tried not to cry that very second. Just thinking about him made my stomach whirl.

She blinked a few times and shook her head "No, you had the right to take him away. I was a mess, and I was ruining his rep. I didn't want Justin to hate me though, so I just departed from his crew altogether. Even my family" she choked out "Christian needed me...and I wasn't there"

I frowned and sat beside her "It's okay Caitlin, they still love you. They know you'll get back on your feet" I smiled.

She nodded slowly and she coughed "Look...I'm sorry I was being a bitch. It's just that...that Jasmine girl came up to me..."

I interrupted her "Wait...what? What did she say to you?"

She looked at me "She said you were trying to find a way to get rid of me, because stealing Justin away wasn't enough for you"

I shook my head furiously "I never said that! Is that way you barged in that day?"

She nodded "I'm so sorry..."

I shushed her "No. Don't be" I stood up "I'm gonna go find Justin. I'm gonna sort this all out. I'll be back Caitlin" and I ran out of the hospital. I ran up to Ryan in the tour bus and whispered in his ear "I need your car"

Ryan looked up at me confused, "Why?"

I shook his head "Does it matter? I just need it, please?" I bit my lip.

He nodded and handed me the keys.

I kissed his cheek "Thanks" and I ran out. Hmm, Ryan's cheek was soft. I smiled to myself and ran to his car. I got in and drove. I dialed Justin's phone number on my phone and put it to my ear, while driving.

Coming up in the middle of the street, I saw someone tied up in a chair. I got closer and saw that it was my mom! I stopped the car immediately and got out. I put my phone in my pocket and ran up to my mom.

"Mom?" I yelled out, but she was unconscious in the chair. I tapped her face a few times and she suddenly awoke.

"Mom!" I said, in relief. I went around her and tried untying her ropes "Who did this to you?"

She grunted trying to get out "Your father...he's..." she gulped "He's dead..."

I stopped untying her and looked at her face "What?"

She nodded "And your sister..." she breathed "Is being held hostage by..."

I shook my head "By who?" I yelled out.

She coughed "Justin's stepdad"

I gasped. What? So that's why Justin left. He must've thought his mom was in trouble or something. I couldn't believe it. I had to go save him.

* * *

**Justin-**

I pulled over at Priscilla's house and ran to the door. I banged on it, but it slowly creaked open. I walked in quickly and looked around. It was dark.

"Jeremy?" I yelled out. Fuck. I wonder where he was. I walked around to the kitchen and saw a man's body on the floor, flooded in his own blood. He had a bullet right in his forehead. I covered my mouth, trying not to scream out. I looked closer...It was Priscilla's dad. Shit! Why did I drag Priscilla into this mess? Now she's fatherless...like me.

I ran down the stairs to the basement and I saw Lilly hanging from a wire in the middle of the room. I ran up to her and I tapped her arm. She snapped her arms open and started breathing heavily. She made a choking noise and I got on the chair next to her hanging feet. I got my pocket knife and cut the wire. She fell to the floor and she grasped for air.

I sat down beside her "Where's my mom?" I said in panic.

Lilly looked up at me and shook her head "He took her...back to the hospital...I think..." she coughed. She could barely breathe.

I groaned and ran back up the stairs. I ran past Scilla's dead dad, and into my car. I pressed the gas and went back to the hospital.

I ran out and went into the building. Caitlin's room! I ran to the elevator. I ran to the room, but no one was in it. Suddenly, someone put a bag over my face. I kicked and yelled out "Get off me you motherfucker! Where's my mom! And Caitlin?"

But the person just put gas over my mouth. I inhaled it in by accident and I blacked out.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

I drove to my house and I ran in. I walked into the kitchen and screamed. My dad was lying on the floor, with a bullet in his head. Why was he doing this? Why did he have to kill my family? I ran down the basement and saw Lily, lying on the floor. I ran up to her, good! She was still breathing.

I breathed heavily "Where's Justin?" I asked quickly.

She pointed to the door. I turned and gasped loudly. A bat dented into my face, and I fell into a deep black hole.

* * *

Okay this chapter's a little short, but what do you think?

Yell at me in my inbox. (Here or Tumblr) (;


	17. Chapter 17

**Justin-**

I coughed once and my eyes snapped wide open. Complete darkness surrounded me. Both of my eyes darted around the room like a ping pong ball, trying to figure out where I was. I didn't want to make any noise for I didn't want a knife suddenly coming at me, so I just held my breath from time to time.

Suddenly, a light switch was pressed and blinding spotlights hit me like bricks on my tired face. I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear my image. Jasmine clicked her balck heels towards me, smiling with her glittery pink lips. She had one hand on her hip and one holding a handgun, She pressed the top of the barrel to my forehead and clicked the handle.

"Nice to see you still breathing Justin" she chuckled evily.

I gave her a look, but I didn't say a word. She wasn't really dead. She planned this whole thing, and I can't believe I fell into her trap. And so did Priscilla.

Jasmine walked around me slowly, while laughing to herself "What's the matter baby?" she got close to my ear "You miss your girlfriend?"

I coughed once more and turned to her "Where is she?" I asked deeply, without huffing.

She shrugged "My dad's finishing her off in the other room, while I'm in here with you" she bent down so her eyes met mine "And I can't wait to start" she winked.

I shook my head and tried to wiggle out of the ropes I was tied in, but it was no use "Look, I know you have a mental condition and that you love me a little too much, but you can get help you know" I struggled some more.

She shook her head this time and sighed "Silly little Bieber. I am not in love with you. I'm past this fued between you and Priscilla. I'm done" she cracked her fingers slowly "I just wanna have a little fun with you before you die" she got close to my face.

I stared at her, not blinking "You're not gonna get away with this" I grumbled.

She grinned slyly and kissed my lips softly. I wanted to spit in her mouth, but then she'd just shoot me in the head. So I gave her what she was hungry for. I put more force in the kiss and she started enjoying it. She pulled away and giggled "That's it. Now you're seeing it my way" and she untied my hands.

I shook them to get the tingling feeling out, and I bent down to untie my legs. Jasmine slapped my hands away and pointed her finger at me.

"Not so fast Justin" she climbed on top of me. She started unzipping her black leather suit she was wearing, and I could see a clear view of her...very nice cleavage. I gulped and looked up at her "I'm not having sex with you. Please, i'll give you money, a kiss, my career! Just...not this" I shook my head.

She took my face in her hands and came close to my lips "Don't make me kill you Justin. I mean, daddy only wants 3 million dollars to pay off his mansion in New York. But he said to kill you after you give it to me. I can't do that to you Justin" she ran her fingers through my hair that was now wet from sweat "I love you too much to do that"

I sighed "Then you can let me go and I'll give you the money. I can't do this. I love...Priscilla..." I bit my lip.

She rolled her eyes and took my hand. She was placing it into her suit and on one of her breasts. She now made me go in circular motions. I made a face, but I had to do it. I started messaging it faster and she moaned a little. Ugh, I need Scilla. I need her now. I hope she's not dead.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

I tried to flutter both of my eyes open but one eye was just too bruised. So I opened one eye and looked up. My head instantly started throbbing and I sobbed lightly in pain. I looked around to see that I was in a dark room. I sat up, without falling back down, and crawled over to the nearest wall. I leaned my back against the wall and breathed heavily.

I was in excruciating pain, but I was trying to figure out where I was. Why was I in this room? Where was my mom? Was my dad really dead? I couldn't inhale all of it. I was about to faint again.

Suddenly, the door kicked open and I my squinting eyes made out a figure dressed in all black. He had a hand gun hanging from his right hand and his left hand on his chin. He was smiling and walking towards me slowly.

I tried to scoot away but he bent down and gripped my arm with his large hands. I closed my eyes tight and tried not to scream too loud in my head. I opened them after a second and he was now in my face.

"So, does my son got the money?" his hoarse voice spit at me.

I looked at him confused "What..money? What are you talking about?"

But he just squeezed my arm tighter and I finally yelled out in pain.

"The money you slut!" he finally let go of my arm and stood up angrily. He paced the room and looked at me. He pointed a finger "He must've hid it and didn't tell you the new location. Damnit!" he banged the wall.

I was now looking at him through my sweat running down my face and tried to breathe normally "Did you kill his mom?" I managed to say.

He stopped pacing and stared at me with murderious eyes "What?" he blurted out.

I nodded "Did you kill his mom? You know...the one you forced to marry you"

He gave me a look and walked towards me "Who told you that? Justin doesn't know about that!" he spat at me.

I closed my eyes. I overheard Justin's' mom one night when I was tutoring Justin. He fell asleep and I was putting my books away. I heard his mom crying in the bathroom, begging to not say anything to Justin. She owed him money for something, but I didn't hear what else she said. She begged him not to tell Justin that she was forced to marry his stepdad. She wanted to protect Justin.

Jeremy now stepped foward and grabbed my neck. I was now yelling out in pain and I breathed heavily "She owes me that money. I FOUND HER DYING ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!" he yelled in my face.

I bet it was turning purple by now, because I could not breathe. He dropped my quickly and I grasped for air. I was now on the floor, trying not to move too much.

He scoffed to himself and kept pacing "I saved her life. Someone was raping her and left her there to die once they brutally beat her" he coughed and spit in the corner of the room "I picked her up and helped her. I gave her hospitality and comfort. And what did she give me?" he turned to me now.

I looked up at him and just tried to catch my breath "She left me. I came home one night to see a one page letter saying she was sorry, but it couldn't work. She was married and had a son who was about to have a career in music. I got drunk that night. I was falling for her and she left me!" he kicked the wall.

So I went to her house a month later and apologized for the stress I gave her. She forgave me and started seeing me again. We went out for a month before her husband died" he chuckled "Stupid man"

I started tearing up and I stood up slowly. Jeremy just stood there, looking at me. He licked his lips "Mm, nice" he walked closer to me and I gave him a disgusted look.

I took a step back, but I couldn't go further cause of the wall "Why me? I didn't do anything to you! You killed my dad!" I yelled out without tipping over.

He shook his head smiling "Don't worry sweetie, your dad ain't dead. He ran off, leaving your sister there to hang. She's still alive right? I don't know. Her and your mom hid in the darkness when I hit you with thta bat. I didn't care. I just wanted you" he took out a cigarrette and lit it. He inhaled and exhaled, letting smoke slither out his mouth and nostrils.

I gulped and held the wall.

He coughed "As for you" he got close to me "You're the key to the money we need from Justin. If we kill you, he will have no reason to live or care. So he'll give us the money" he blew smoke in my face and I coughed.

He chuckled "Yeah, but first" he traced circles on my hand with his thumb and got in my face "Let's have some fun"

I bit my lip and tippy toed so that I was close to his lips. He suddenly dropped his gun and smiled. He put his hands on my face and leaned in.

* * *

**Justin-**

5 minutes passed and Jasmine did what she wanted to do to me. She finally freed my feet and I walked over to the wall. I gathered my clothes and just huddled in the corner. She layed on the dark floor naked and staring me. She smiled and I just closed my eyes.

I wanted to get out of here. I couldn't take this any longer. I slithered my way to the door when Jasmine was gathering her clothes and her back to me. I opened the latch and suddenly ran out. Jasmine yelled out but I booked it.

She said Priscilla was in the next room. I opened it, but she wasn't there. I checked every door and opening in this place. Suddenly I opened a door to see the cops run in. Jasmine ran towards me with the gun in her hand. She pulled the trigger and fired.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

Just when I was about to kiss his lips and I kicked him in the groin. He let out a yell and I grabbed the gun. I bolted to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I banged on the door as hard as I could and yelled out.

Jeremy held his groin and walked over to me slowly, angrier then ever. I banged some more, but he grabbed my hair and pulled my towards his face.

He whispered in my ear "Now you're dead, and I don't care who's watching"


	18. Chapter 18

**Priscilla-**

At that second, the doors bursted open making me fall on top of Jeremy, who was still pulling my hair. The top of the barrel buried itself in my back and it went off. All I could see was pilocemen running around me and the pain piercing in my backside. I closed my eyes and drifted into darkness my mind was in.

I opened my eyes probably a day later, and I saw nothing but whiteness in the room I was in. I looked around with my panicked eyes and saw monitors. The sunshine bled through the window on the side, and I saw nurses running around in the hallway. I closed my eyes and opened them, like a switch. Where was Justin?

I saw a doctor come in and smile at me with wide eyes.

"How's my girl doing? You doing alright? Don't worry, we got the bullet out in no time. You fainted so we had no trouble"

I was a bit confused. Why was he so cheery about my near death experience? I shook my head and sat up slowly. There it went, the pain in my backside. It went up my spine and down to my toes, then up to the spot where I was shot. Ugh, kill me now.

"Where's Justin?" I grumbled while sitting up. The doctor walked towards me and pressered his hand on my shoulder "No, lay back down sweetie. You have to recover, not make the wound bigger"

But I didn't listen, neither did he "Where's Justin?" I said a little louder then usual.

He hesitated "Uhm...he's uhh...doing fine..." he bit his lip "Listen, I'll send someone in to give you your medicine" and he dashed away.

I wanted to yell after him, but it was no use. Justin was not okay, and he knew that I knew. What happened to him? Where was he? I needed to see him, right now.

A minute later a nurse came in and I grabbed her wrist "Where's Justin, Justin Bieber? Is he in this hospital?" I practically cried out in her face.

The doctor came in and forced a needle into my arm. I cried out, but then I felt really dizzy. I closed my eyes and started to see images of Justin in my mind. Next thing I knew, I was fast asleep. The doctor didn't wanna give me the bad news about Justin...at least not yet.

* * *

**Justin-**

I layed there, trying to breathe. Even breathing was hard for me. I stared at my heart monitor, getting closer and closer to zero. What if I just died in this bed right now. Would people die themselves? I wouldn't want that. I love my fans and I love everyone who's supported me, well...except Jasmine I guess.

I heard her and Jeremy got arrested the second they took us to the ambulence car. I was happy to hear this, but my mind was occupied on one thing, Priscilla.

I looked up to see the nurse smile sweetly at me. I could see how tired she was by the dark circles under her eyes. I should've told her to leave me here to die, but she'd just say no and continue to give me more medicine so that I wouldn't die in this bed right now.

Apparently, Jasmine shot me in the chest. Right next to my heart. Yeah, pretty greusome I might say. I lay here, not wanting anything else. I just want to die.

I see the doctor come in with a needle and I close my eyes. I don't want anymore pain! Please, just leave me alone. I hate this, I hate this!

But he wasn't here to give me a shot. He put the needle down on the metal table and looked at me "How you holding up?" he asked.

I wanted to throw him out the window. I got shot in the chest, what do you think? But I just played helpless patient and responded "Barely breathing" I tried to smile.

The doctor didn't smile or even acknowledge my answer. He just went around to whisper something to the nurse. I bit my lip and coughed softly. He turned to me quickly and went to my side "Your lady friend is doing fine. Priscilla isn't it?"

I light up instantly "Priscilla? Is she alright? Can I see her? Please let me see her" I ranted on. I was so desperate to see her, I didn't feel like dying anymore.

But the doctor just frowned "She's alright, but she wanted to see you. And we can't have anyone visiting you right now. You really need some time to recover. So, we put her to sleep"

I frowned. What? But I need her. Right now! I was about to yell, but my heart monitor started going crazy. The doctor took the needle and shoved it in my vein. I started to see circles and lights, then I closed my eyes. He put me to sleep too. Looks like he wanted everyone just to shut up for a while.

* * *

**Priscilla-**

A year later

"Noooo!" I laugh and hit Justin in the arm "You're supposed to lose so I can get ice cream!" I moved my body to the right of the couch.

We were playing a video game on basketball. If I won, he'd get me ice cream, if he won, i'd give him 20 bucks. Yeah, I don't know. we were bored.

I lasted in the hospital for about 1 month before I was healed enough to walk. Justin was in the hospital for 2 months. I visited him every day those past 2 months. I was just really happy he was okay and alive.

Jasmine and her dad...or Justin's dad...have been sentenced in jail for a long time. I don't even know how many years they're staying, but I'm just glad they're locked up. Jeremy was right about my dad running, he is now in London without my sister this time. Lily has changed so much, and is now helping my mom out with the twins.

As for me, I am with Justin and we are happy. I've been on tour with him for the last few months and we're having a blast.

Caitlin's doing alright I guess, but we haven't heard from the Beadles family in a while. I was a little concered about Christian. Was he going to be alright?

Anyways, Justin won this game and I handed him a twenty dollar bill. There goes my allowance for the week.

But whatever, Justin owes me a dinner anyway.

* * *

**Justin-**

Later on that night, I took Priscilla to a nice dinner. We sat, talked, laughed, and were just in love. I couldn't imagine my life without Priscilla Lane. She was my life. And I think I was about ready to pop the question to her. I bit my lip and took out a small box from my pocket.

She was checking her teeth in her little mirror, so she didn't see me slip the ring in her glass.

She finally put the mirror down and stared at me "What?" she giggled "Is there something in my teeth I missed" she picked up her mirror again.

I put her hand down and held it "You're beautiful, you know that?" I smiled.

She blushed "And you're just adorable" she smiled back. I squeezed her hand and she picked up her glass. She was about to drink when she saw the ring and she gasped loudly. She looked slowly at the bottom of the glass and looked at me surprisingly.

"Justin...is this?" she asked and I nodded "Yes Priscilla" and I took the glass from her. I took out the ring with a fork and got down on one knee. She squealed and put her hands on her mouth so she wouldn't make a scene.

But people turned around and were smiling sweetly at us. I cleared my throat and had the ring in my palm. I held her hand and smiled "Priscilla Lane. You are my life, my heart, and everything else. I never want to part with you, and I never shall hurt you. I love you with my whole being. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She now had tears streaming down her eyes and she nodded frantically "Yes Justin yes!" and she jumped into my arms. I kissed her all over her face and she giggled.

Everyone in the resturaunt clapped for us and it was just all so overwhelming.

She looked at me and kissed me passionately. I smiled when we broke away "Thank you"

She shook her head "For what babe?"

I bit my lip and sighed "For coming into my life and making it whole again. Without you, I probably would sitll be broken because of my father"

She nodded slowly and kissed me "And thank you, for staying with me. Through ever flaw and issue, I hope you don't run"

I looked deep into her eyes "Never will I run, but I will be there to catch you when you fall"

And we kissed one last time that night before laughing about how she was so excited. Well, how we both were.

I was extremely overjoyed and nothing could ruin it, not even an ex girlfriend who's desire was to kill me. I loved Priscilla Lane with everything I had and I never was going to stop.

And these are my abstract truths.

* * *

**Jasmine-**

Hmm, looks like they got married. How lovely, too bad it'll be death do they part BEFORE the wedding. I put my menu down from my face and smiled at the waitor "Some wine would be nice, thank you" and the waitor just nodded.

I smiled through my eyes and kissed the corner of my napkin. My signature for the night. I crossed my legs and waited for my wine.

Oh, how lovely it is...that an abstract truth, can get you so far. So...very...far.


End file.
